Outcast of Both Worlds
by dialkia213
Summary: A zombie who retains his memory trying to fit in. Harder to do than you would think. Follow Hiccup as he tries to fit in with both humans and Zombies. I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or anyone you might know. Also this is a multi-cross-over. Confident!Hiccup, Bad Ass!Hiccup, and Ladies Man!Hiccup Zombie!Hiccup. P.S. might be have some rated R for future chap.
1. First Ten Days after

Chapter 1

=Hiccup's P.O.V=

This is Berk. It is twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. Just kidding it's actually was on the between on the Scotland and Norway and it's nine months of snow and rain the other three.

They said this place was perfect to raise kids and start a new life, if only is that true. We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sun set. The only upsides we have a **VERY** little problem about our criminals on our **'humble'** city.

Some places have Zoo's with exotic animals, Famous Museums, Tourist attractions, and many more but nothing can top ours because you see we have…Zombies. Yeah I know walking, rotten, undead, smelly, human flesh eaters, Zombies you ask? Well before the outbreak of course were the first who feels it! Well the city of it not me I was just on my room all that time.

It had been 10 days since the outbreak. Ten whole days since everything change. Zombies roamed the streets looking for anything to pound until it stopped moving, while others would mutate into stranger creatures. The home I had represented everything around me: Empty shells. Everything was quiet, save for the distance roar of a giant hulking zombie or the gunfire of a person who was desperate to survive

Ignore both, for I couldn't go near either. The zombie they call a Tank would just crush me along with whatever else it could get its hands on. And the people…they'd just shoot me before running away in fear. Can't blame them thought, since my skin's was grey as the other zombies around me, my name is Henry Haddock or the people on my school call me Hiccup.

Because I'm different, a nerd-er, a talking fishbone they said, and always the prime target by bullies, popular kids and my number one bully and cousin the quarter back of the football team Scot Jorgenson aka Snotlout.

Everything was all good on my childhood when I was on middle school. But all is change when my cousin's family was move on Berk. I have many friends back then I have people that impress on what I can do in such a young age! And it does all destroy by my pig snout shit of a cousin, when he move on our school he started become a fucking bull shit jerk.

When presenting my new invention The Memory Scanner on the science fair that our teacher made us for a last minute project before end of school and I show the people how it works? Well when I was going to starting it and double check it. It started to spark when I switch it on and explode covering the whole gym on smoke! I don't know why it explodes but every time I make something it will work!

That invention of mine should show's a memory of the person who wears the helmet with a laser scanner to scan the human brain. Anyway after that failed attempt Snotlout take the opportunity to humiliate me by laughing at me and made some comments about how useless to get my invention to work and then some people started to follow and as for me I just ignore the laughter and still shock of my first failure invention.

After that day all shit on my life was started and when high school comes Snotlout make his reputation and started to bully me and because of my failed invention and Snotlout's doings. Every people that talk to me or hang out on me were his target. He tries to makes my life miserable and on that day no one ever try to say hi or look at me and starting to avoid me and become outcast of the school. But I don't let those things let me down I always keep my grades on A+ or maybe more and always standing up. every time Snotlout try to make me give up life but it is also make me happy when he saw me that I was alright and not even bothered by everything he do and make him frustrated and when he try to level it up? Well let's just say when we became juniors he try to scare me by some prank and almost cost my life and I know even some of you will know that is crossing the line when your life on it now.

So I had enough of his humorous ego of his and needed to get a trim on it. I pull my own pranks on him and his cronies by using some chemicals from the school lab mixing chemicals to have a harmless effect on human skin by making them itch and have some rushes and colored purple polka dots on every corner of their face and body.

After seeing they suffer and laugh at instead of me? Something inside of me felt like just take off something. Something like some chains or a really tight straight jacket that just shattered or ripped off of me. And from that day whenever they try to beat me up? Well I stand up and beat them back three times harder with the help of my inventions of course and it felt good and after that people starts to notice me and try to hang out with me and I of course know why they are doing this.

Because they want to suck up with me and want me to give them some of my inventions and my intelligent, of course I'm now the one who avoided them now and stay with my outcast reputation with some awesome gadget if someone tries to mess up with me. And how I show everyone the new me by taking down some few gangster that try to mob me why I was heading home and when it was show on the news?

Well let's just say I became a celebrity some sort. Some called me vigilante like the Batman and of course after that stunt my parents sure give me an earful of how dangerous it was and how it totally insane and restless the stunt I did to take down hundred of Outcast gangsters on the park a few blocks away from our house and of course all of this was from my Mom and my Dad you ask? He was there too with a scowl on his face and unreadable expression.

Well let's just say when mom was finish of her ranted about what I did and head to the kitchen trying to calm herself and grounded me. And Dad after my Mom was out of earshot and sure she was in the kitchen and he turns to me and the biggest smile I ever seen on his face and give me a bone crushing hug and said he was so proud of me. You see my Dad was chief of police on our city and my Mom was the mayor who run things out and make it the safe haven for people who wants some peace and quiet life with them running the city everything is perfect aside from the few gangsters of course. After my dad finally release me he set me down and try to get the details of how i started to grown a back bone and try to stand up for myself and how I end up beating some Outcast gangsters.

Of course I give him what he wants. He listen to every word I tell him from after I was feed up from Snotlout and his cronies, to how I use my gadgets to fight back and from the time I end up beating the shit out of the gangsters. After that he told me that his sorry for not being there for me and how he was busy and that make it looks like he act like I was not important and become a neglecting father to me. but I forgive him and told him that everything his doing is for the safety for the people and for us and after that day our relationship has father and son become more stronger and so does my mom's after I apologize to her what I did and promise her I will be careful and try to control myself to not just head first into the scenes blindly and try to call dad first before I do something. And after that apologize and some exchanging caring words she forgive me and with my punishment that no computer, no tv, no inventing, at least they let me have my phone to inform me something or so I can called them/dad if something happen.

After that on school my status skyrocketed because of the news spread like a wild and people try to get to me even my former bullies especially Snotlout trying to be chummy to get on the picture with me and said he was just kidding with the bullying on me and sucking up with me and in exchange. His pig snout shit face was on the floor and telling them if they don't leave me alone? They're going to be next on Snotlout hit the floor, Hard. Despite my warning there are some people especially the pretty, shallow, spoiled girls on the school was trying to hook on me so they can have something to brag. But don't worry I didn't hit them I just give them my coldest, with a hint of dangerous look to them follow up with a truthful harsh words and left them crying, and with me? Not giving a care to it and straight to my class like nothing happen.

So, anyway were getting out of topic now. So my name is Henry Haddock or Hiccup if you like to call me, and I'm also an outcast again and these time both zombies and people everything sure like hell. Good thing my parents was having a business trip before the outbreak that was ten days ago, I hope they are okay.

I guess the outbreak was started just before the infection become known. I live with my family in quiet neighborhood. I remember the day very well when it all changed. I was sitting in my room after school and straight home before I started coughing. I ignore it at first and kept listening to my music, only keep on coughing. It got worse after that as my vision blurred, my mind grew hazy, and my strength left me before I just collapsed on the bed. After that everything was a blur.

It felt like forever before I finally woke up. I didn't feel like shit anymore, but I definitely felt…different (like that was change). I rose up out of bed feeling groggy as I fumbled toward the bathroom. It took some doing, but I finally found the light switch and flicked it on. I instantly regretted that decision. I saw in the mirror a 17 year old wearing a plaid jacket with a green shirt underneath, blue jeans, a green cap covering my auburn brown hair, and black shoes. All of which was covering my…pale gray skin. It was just one bit of madness after another from then on. My neighborhood? Dead. My hometown? Dead. Everywhere I went was full of dead…and yet they all kept moving.

=Present=

I have been wondering the streets since then with no destination in particular. All the other zombies just ignore me like I wasn't even there as I went on. Somehow I was different from them. I knew who I was and I didn't fly off the handle and attack anyone or anything. I just kept wandering around bored until I heard a helicopter making an announcement as it flew through the streets.

"TO ANYONE WHO CAN HEAR THIS! PROCEED TO BERK GENERAL HOSPITAL FOR EVACUATION! REPEAT! PROCEED TO BERK GENERAL HOSPITAL FOR EVACUATION!"

"Berk General Hospital?" I said before walking off. I walked for a few moments before I heard gunfire coming from a nearby building. "Survivors huh?" I said before sighing. "Why not? Maybe they won't shoot me…and maybe I'll grow and extra head and fly with wings on my ass." I said before chuckling. I looked around before seeing a house with a plus in it on the wall of the building. "Guess the safe house that survivors use is this way. Alright!" And without another word, I took off.

=Some time later=

It took a bit of running, but I found my way toward the safe house door. I opened it and walked inside before closing it.

"Hopefully they'll listen to me." Hiccup said. "And hopefully Mom and Dad are alright and were on this evacuation, wherever the place is." As he heard the sound of the gunfire getting closer.


	2. Their Stories

**THIS CHAPTER IS A BACKGROUND CHAPTER ABOUT OUR FOUR SECOND MAIN CHARACTER. SO ENJOY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT DO YOU THINK PLEASE.**

* * *

=Hiccup's P.O.V=

I open the door again before hiding in the bathroom as the gunfire got closer. I stayed quiet as I heard four voices shouting outside before I heard the door slam shut. Then the sounds of various objects being pushed around the room before some of them started hollering in victory about surviving.

=3rd P.O.V=

"Man I can't believe we survived!" Shouted the white haired blue eyed boy with glee and relief on his voice he wear a blue hoode with frost outline design a back pack full of supplies and brown pants and matching blue rubber shoes and a hockey stick on his back while holding an M16 on his hands. For escaping another horde of zombies on their way to the safe house just like any other day after the outbreak. His name is Jack Overland but he insists people call him Jack Frost. Because his the Ace and Captain of their school's ice hockey team and a playboy but his actually good person he's just…well a happy go lucky guy.

Before the outbreak he and his team the Jolly Rogers of Burgees High was having a match against Berk High the Vikings hockey team and before the match the day after they arrive on the stadium, instead of their opponents and people who wanted to watch the match to greet them? They were greeted by zombies instead on the day one of the outbreak and his the only one who survived from his team with the help of his trusted hockey stick and starts wondering to survive and avoiding the infected while worrying if his mother and sister are alright back home.

"I hate those vampires!" Said the red hair girl with untamable hair that you will thought she just wake up from her bed this just morning and didn't bother to brush it, grabbed some ammo and health kit. Which is true that she just woke up this morning with friends and didn't bother to get brush it and just go with it? She wears dark green shirt underneath her brown vest and jeans with black combat boots.

She has an archery bow across her back and a quiver full of arrows across the bow just in case she doesn't have any more ammunition and if need a silent kill. While holding Hunting Rifle with M1911 pistol on her right hip another emergency weapon. Her name is Merida Dunbroch before the outbreak she supposed to head home from her archery practice to start her dinner. Because her parents and brothers on a clan gathering that day to Scotland on their family castle to celebrate the clans anniversary for still intact and get together and talk other things like how the company and etc.

Because of school and the Berk High archery competition is just a week ahead Merida decide to left behind and didn't want to miss the competition despite her mother trying to 'encourage' her to meet the other clans sons to have better relationship for the clans and might has well have a potential boyfriend for her. Which irritate her to no end, in the end her wishes is granted and now she's all on her own but she still has her best friend that decide to join and stay with her till her parents and bothers come back.

Anyway while she was heading to the Snuggle Duckling one of the places where some of the teens hanging out after or with no school and where her best friend was. Heading there she feel something was going to be wrong on that day, something that made her to run for it so she can get there faster and get her best friend and go home safe. When she gets there she sighs of relief to see her best friend was talking with her boyfriend and some of their friends.

When she gets there and straight to them and exchange greetings her best friend see her and knew they had to get home to her house and with that kiss her boyfriend good bye and the others. The two get head their way home, when they get to her house and start dinner. They hear screams and shout of alarms from outside and make the two exchanges looks and look to the windows and shock was appear on their faces.

People panicking some running for their lives and some walking weird and when they saw a guy trying to escape but been caught by a grey skin girl. They assume it was the guy's girlfriend and while the guy trying to talk to her, but only deaf on ears and starting to take a chunk on the guy with her teeth and continue to eat him. While the some other people with the same grey skin join the girl and start their feast on the poor guy.

With seeing this, the girls step away from the window quickly and lock the door and turn off the lights and stay away from the windows. While the chaos outside happening Merida's best friend was starting to panic and now pacing and rumbling on the kitchen, while Merida herself stays calm and thought they have to move. With that she turns to her best friend and saw her panicking and she go to her trying to calm her down.

After calming her friend she told her that they have to move on safe place where people that still alive like the police or where there is evacuation centers. After trying to call some people they knew through their cell phones but no luck, because some of them didn't answer or when get answered the conversation ended with scream of agony or help. Her best friend said to her that her parents was evacuated fast with some military with the rest of the survivor before everything became chaos, and with that Merida and her friend immediately to pack up of what they needed to survive this..This… apocalypse!

After they pack up and getting some of her father's guns and her trusty bow and arrows and with that they head off to find the nearest evacuation center while she prays to the safety of her family and hope against hope that the outbreak was only spread slowly on Berks through the Scotland.

"Maybe if you hadn't gotten trigger happy, you wouldn't have shot that car with the alarm in it!" Yelled the girl with long golden blonde hair she wears a pink jacket on with a lavender shirt underneath and pants and brown boots. She have frying pan on her right hip and she was holding an AK-47 and a P220 pistol on her other hip just like the others have.

Her name is Rapunzel Corona and she's Merida's best friend. Before the outbreak everything on her life was just joy and happiness and all of it goes to hell by just some virus and it all started when her best friend Merida's family goes to their homeland to celebrate something and her best friend stay behind for the Berk High Archery competition.

She just with her boyfriend Eugene Fitzherbert or he wants to be called Flynn Rider. She, her boyfriend and their friends was just hanging out on their favorite place the Snuggle Duckling. This place was full of fun and nicest people the servers there and a stage that let you sing a song of your choice, nice food and drinks.

While having fun with her boyfriend and friends, she's also waiting for her best friend Merida Dunbroch. She was staying with her for a few days so her best friend wouldn't feel lonely on her house, and already told her parents that she'll stay and accompany her friend and they agree to it has long they don't stay outside before their curfew and finish their homework. So after seeing Merida arrive at the place greeted everyone and told her they need to go before it gets dark, she said goodbye to her friends and gave Flynn a goodbye kiss and see tomorrows.

Rapunzel and Merida arrive at Merida's house and enter and straight to the kitchen they go to prepare some dinner. While them almost setting up dinner they hear some screams and shouting outside and curious of her and Merida they look at the window and saw the horror and terror. People running away from other people with grey skin, ripped cloths, and dirt and when they get on the running one's and started biting and tearing flesh without any hesitation or concern of their victims they just continue.

After seeing this they step away from the window and she lock the door to make sure no one or nothing can get in. while Rapunzel starting to panic and thinking she might throw up any seconds now and thought of her parents and friends if they alright and she thought Eugene if his alright? Or did he become one of them? She started to hyperventilated and many negative thoughts enter her mind.

And then she was snapped out of her train of thoughts by her best friend Merida and told her they got to get out of there and find some place safe. With taking calm breaths Rapunzel calm down slowly and agreed with Merida. They first try to call their family and friends, some of them didn't answered or when get answered the conversation ended with scream.

But lucky for her, her parents answer her calls and told her that before everything becomes chaotic. They are some military came and told them to pack up and they're evacuating and they been promise they will do what they can to find their loves and their kids to the evacuation center. After that they told her that they will see each other again and they will find her, after that said the line ended and she promise she will too find them.

With that she and Merida started packing up some valuable supplies like food, medicine, cloths and other things they need to survive. After doing that Merida handed her AK-47 and a P220 pistol and some bullets from her dad's hunting room and tell her that she needed use it when it comes to worse and with no choice she accept it and that she and Merida started to find the nearest evac center and try to survive.

"Alright everyone, calm down! We rest here for awhile, resupply, and then head out. Alright?" said the girl with a platinum blonde hair that been braided on her left side. She wears a light jacket and a red shirt with a snowflake in front underneath it and blue jeans that hug her curves with combat black boots with steel toe at the end. And holding a pump shot gun and a Magnum Pistol on her hip and black bag pack on her back the holding her own supplies and bullets.

Her name is Elsa Arendelle. Before the outbreak she's an A student not just she's smart but she also the most beautiful girl on her school and popular she even earn a title Snow Queen. Because she doesn't care about the popularity or social ladder and she's not interested on the guys that trying to impress her or try to ask her out and she always turn them down or politely decline depends on the person who ask her.

This always irritate her to no end, some guys are really stubborn or doesn't take a hint that she's not interested on relationships. Even how many guys she turn down they always bounce their way back and try to ask her again and there are some guys see her a challenge and never accept a no for an answer, and there is a guy that didn't stop and thinks he can get all the girls on her school crawling all over him.

But she just ignores him every time he shows up on her. But one they the same guy that asked her has finally snap at her, so the guy plans if he can't get her on a smooth talk? Well he will get on her by force! You see the guy was major playboy he try to get every beautiful girls on a date and then he bedded them and after his done with them he just leave them like yesterdays trash or tell them that his not good enough to them or to him and find another victim to do the same.

Of course Elsa knows this from the rumors through the said girls that been cried to their hearts content. Even her sister was almost become a victim, to this guy she might be too late if she didn't get stop her and reason with her to not meet this guys and try to judge him not just by his looks but also his reputation.

When that didn't go well? She show her sister what the guy really he is. By showing her some pictures, video recorded conversations and some other girls that had a relationship with the guy. She really loves her sister and she will do everything to protect her especially from a guy like that, and so after she convince her sister and glad she did. They get back to their normal routine and added to ignore the playboy and humiliated him in front of the whole school with the girls that the guy played.

After that the guy plan and set his plan on motion he waited Elsa to finish her practice for the Ice Skating competition on their school, Berk High and follow her to get to her home. When they're in a place with less people Elsa was corner on an alley. Elsa tries to shout for help unfortunate for her there's no one to come and help her the guy was so excited when she tries to fight him and enjoying her fear on her face and he proceed to his plan to get on her.

But fortunately for Elsa her cry was answer and someone was near them and make their way to them to check what is going on. When Elsa almost give up that someone with help her, she just close her eyes shut and waited until it ended. But she felt the guy on top of her suddenly lifted up off of her and when she felt there's no more weight that stopping her to stand up. She open her eyes when she hears the guy that try to rape her and saw that has been slam on the wall and beaten up by her savior.

After a few minutes the guy put away by the cops that were patrolling the area and saw the two teenagers fight and the one was badly beaten up. So the cops trying to stop the fight and try to drive them to the station, but the cops seems to recognize her savior and they try to clear up of what is happening and after they listen to him they turn to her and asked her if her savior's said is true. That's the time she finally snapped out of her trance and run to her savior and holds on him and cries on his chest. For a few moment and after she calm down she explain her own story to the cops while the guy tries to denied it all and try to blame it to her savior and with that they drive away to the station to put the rapist behind bars.

When the car finally disappear Elsa now realize that she still did not thank her savior the one who say save her for being almost rape. But when she turned around to thank him, his finally gone and she didn't notice where he walks to. But fortunately she knows him and who is he, the truth is she has a secret crush on her savior or should she say hero.

With a few moments after she give up looking for him she finally head home to her house. When she arrives there the house seems empty without her family, you see Elsa's parents and her sister Anna has a busy schedule this week.

First their parents want to celebrate their anniversary on Hawaii and her sister Anna. She was going with her boyfriend Kristoff Bjorgman, a football player but he's different from the other football players like his team. He's actually a gentle giant and an honest, caring, and shy guy. He doesn't bully other people in fact he stop the bullying and he reason first and putting violence last.

Anyway Anna was invited by Kristoff to have a spring break with him with his family reunion. Even his an adopted by the people he consider family he wants to introduce Anna to them and with the approval from their parents and a few death threats from their overprotective father, which make Kristoff promise that he will never do anything to their daughter and he will do everything to protect Anna from harm's way.

After the agreement Kristoff even offer Elsa to come with them so she won't be left behind. But she decline politely and said that the figure skating competition is just a few days come. With school is almost ending its terms and spring break is coming and no school work to do only the competitions of every sports club, they get going and Elsa was left by her own.

Despite on her own on the empty house she doesn't mind it. On her way to the kitchen to start dinner she can't forget the event that happen to her when she's on her way to her house, she was just practicing her moves for the competition and then she was almost rape by the school playboy/stalker and then she was save by her secret crush and then left without saying a word or get a chance to thank him.

With all this on her mind she shook her head and think all of this later and she continue preparing dinner. After she finishes her up a spaghetti for herself, Elsa walk to her living room and sit down on the couch while watching TV something and her thoughts came back to her crush that save her earlier and decide to thank him for saving her for almost getting rape tomorrow school and maybe she can finally confess her feelings to him.

But her train of thoughts was interrupted by TV news and she watches it. The news about people with grey skin was starting to attack other people and she watch until her face turn green when she saw those 'things' starting to eat their 'catch' and also it said that all the dead recently was starting to come back and attack people everything is in chaos.

Then she finally notice the noise outside of her house where starting to run for their lives. With this happening she goes to lock all the doors and turn off all the lights on the house. So she won't have to get any attention and after doing this she grabs her phone and starts calling her parents and sister. She gets an answer from her parents and told her to stay inside and wait for the police or military to get on her and also get start to pack in case she need to move or the rescuers arrive and go to her father's study room and push the book shelf to the right and in there a door that led her to another room with her father's guns and pick some. In case she needs to protect herself and if there is no one arrive or no police and military start evacuating the people? Go to the nearest Evac center and wait them there until they come home and get her.

After she was give some instructions from her father and starts packing some food, supplies, cloths, her sleeping bag and she headed to the study room and saw the book shelf and push it aside. After doing that she saw a door and opens it and switch on the lights and saw her father's gun collection. Some were for hunting and some were for emergencies, with that she saw a pistol and reach for it with her shaking hand and feel it of how heavy it is and how cold it is on her hand.

While she's inspecting the gun and reload it some bullets (She and her sister was thought how to use a gun. When their step on age of fourteen years old.) She hears some noise down stairs and makes her panic a little. With calming breathes she held her gun and head down to the stairs slowly and quietly, if it is one of those things? She will shoot or if it is someone else she will give them a warning to get out of her house or they will have a hole or two on their legs or arms.

When she's on the last of the steps she quietly headed to the kitchen and saw someone. But she can't see their face because their back was on her, she make a noise by clearing her throat to get their attention if it is a..aaa..Zombie…? Yeah! That's it, if it is a zombie she'll shoot and if not? A warning shot will do.

After doing this the 'person' slowly turns to her and made her gasp! And step back slowly because it's one of those things. But her eyes still on the zombie she doesn't notice the vase near her and bump it and hit the floor and it make the zombie roar at her and starts advancing to her and gave Elsa a surprise yelp and accidentally pull the trigger and hit the zombie on the chest but it all do to the zombie was to take step back. And seeing this Elsa aim for the head just like the movies she and her family watches on movie night, and with that the zombie's head had earn a hole between its eyes and fall back leaving a panting Elsa.

She leans against her back on the wall and shock that he just shoots someone and her whole body still shaking for the moment, after calming down set stand up and head to the study room where her bag pack was and while going there she thought to herself. 'Be killed or killed now' with that thought she continues to put some bullets and take some guns on her pack and she's ready to go. Because by the looks of it and the screams and shouts there's no police or military will come to her neighborhood to rescue them.

After that she prays that her sister and their parents be safe and sound. After she gets out of the house through her backyard, because the whole front yard was now full of zombies and she can't risk going in there. So with that she headed yard after yard and she finally get on downtown and hiding in the alley and watch everything and when she's in the corner of some sort of café she saw many zombies roaming around and see no hiding spot to avoid being eaten. But lucky for her the alley she's hiding there were a fire exit and she had to do is reach the ladder and pull herself, climb up and jump through roof to roof, with that said she did her plan.

When she reach to the top of the building Elsa saw of what's happening down the streets and cannot help but felt sorry for unfortunate people down there. With that she run and jump roof after roof and stop to rest, and suddenly she heard gun fire just the corner of the build she stop on and look at the ledge and saw three teenagers just like her age and can't see their faces from her place but their hair one has white (obviously dye on) and one had golden blonde and the last was red hair. But also she can see how many zombies are that they're been corner to the alley and their desperate.

By seeing this she can't let those people die when she can help them. So she looks her surrounding for something that can help and saw a fire escape on the right corner of the three, and jump on it till she's on the ladder and yell to them and they turn their heads to her and told them to climb up faster or they will be zombie food on less than in seconds. With that said the three started climbing and good thing too because the zombies are just arms reach, after that the four teens climb up until they are safe at the roof tops.

Once they catch their breaths, and Elsa recognizes the two girls she knows them by name but not at all. They are Merida Dunbroch and Rapunzel Corona, she had history class with Merida and she had home economics with Rapunzel and they had math class for last. With now recognize her two classmates she turn to look at the boy with Merida and Rapunzel, she doesn't remember him about him or see or hear about him and her guess that his from another school that come to compete with their school for some sports club. After she shook her head she thought to herself it's not the time for that they need to go for somewhere safe, before something might happen.

After that all four of the teens introduce themselves and had some talk and explanation and asks of what is going on, and they talk about what do they need to do and where can they go. Elsa and Merida have their own conversation while Rapunzel and Jack waiting for the two to finish because they have worst ideas and didn't want to risk their own little group end up in much and much of trouble so they just stayed silence. After Elsa and Merida decide that they should go to the nearest Evacuation Center and headed there, but when they do they saw it was in a pile of rubble and debris some of the whole had collapse and there are zombies everywhere.

Seeing that they move to more safer place and less zombies. At first they don't know what to do and just stay quiet for a while, and with that Elsa told they had to move. If they want to survive they had to help on each other and find a place where more survivors or another evacuation center the government set up. If they want to see their family and love ones again with that the three decides to follow Elsa's plan and she's right if they want to survive they have to protect and watch each other, on that day the four teens trying to survive the best they can and they still trying and reach where they are now.


	3. Meet HiccupThe Zombie

**-=Chapter 3=-**

"Sounds good to me, the faster we get to Berk General Hospital, the faster we get out of this nightmare." Jack said.

"Fine." Merida huffed before walking towards the door inside the safe house. "But I need to take a bathroom break first." She said before grabbing the door handle and twisting it a few times. "Aw come on! It's locked?!"

"If it's locked…maybe someone's in there!" Rapunzel said with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Or something!" Elsa said as she reloaded her gun. "Merida, can you hear anything moving in there?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter. It's coming out so I can get in!" She said before pounding on the door. "HEY! ANYONE IN THERE OPEN UP!?"

"Nobody but us clogged crappers in here!" Shouted a voice from the bathroom. That cause Jack to chuckle shortly and was silent by Elsa and Merida by a glare and Rapunzel try to suppress a giggle by coughing.

"Another survivor?!" Jack said to redirect the attention from him to the door as they all looked at the bathroom door. "Who's in there?!"

"Get out of there first! I got to use the bathroom!" Merida shouted.

"First, put your weapons away please!" said the voice.

"We're not going to shoot you." Rapunzel said with soft and trusting voice. "What's your name?"

"That's what they all say." said the voice with a hint of laughter. "And I'm...uhh...Henry." Hiccup doesn't want to risk to give his nickname so he give his real one, because his nickname is more commonly use than his real name.

"Okay Henry, come out of the bathroom and let's chat." Elsa said although by hearing the name she can't help but hope that it was the Henry Haddock she knows. Yes ladies and gents, Elsa was part time stalker to a guy name Henry 'Hiccup' Haddock her secret crush and hero.

"Weapons away first please just to make sure you like to chat and not to put a hole on my head." Henry said.

"THAT'S IT!?" Merida shouted before shooting the lock off and kicking the door in. She looked in the dim lit room to see someone wearing a plaid jacket, green shirt, and green cap covering his auburn hair, blue jeans, and black shoes staring down at the group with his hands in his pockets. "OUT!"

"Okay, okay jeez!" said Henry as he walked out of the bathroom. He stood there in the light while Merida put the door up before using the toilet. He kept staring at the ground so his cap would cover his face. "Can you believe that girl? She had to fire the door knob just to use the bathroom it's a little overkill don't you think?"

"If you got to go, you got to go." Jack said and shrug and Henry nodded a few seconds the two burst laugh and make Merida shout the other side of the door 'SHUT UP!' while Rapunzel giggle and Elsa never took her eye off of Henry, and her curiosity was eating her for if the guy in front of them was really her Hiccup or not. (N/A: Yeah that's right HER Hiccup. hehehehehe) but she couldn't see his face of his hair for identification.

"I can't believe it." Rapunzel said and to save her best friend from more embarrassment. "Two weeks of nothing but zombies and we finally meet another survivor."

"Well…'survivor' might not be the right word for me." Henry said.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. Hiccup tried to find the right words while Merida rejoined them all before sighing in defeat.

"I'm not going to lie to you guys. There's something about me that about me that you should know." Henry said before pulling his hands out of his pockets. When he did, the four of them saw his hands before their eyes widened. And they only got wider when he pulled off his cap and showed them his gray face. "I'm a zombie too."

"OH SHIT!" Merida said before aiming her riffle at Hiccup. Hiccup shielded himself with his arms as Merida pulled the trigger just as Elsa raises the weapon up so that she shot the ceiling. "What are you doing Elsa?!"

"Use your head Merida!" Elsa shouted before looking at Hiccup and was happy it was him. By looking at him she wants to jump on his arms even he's a zombie now but like before the outbreak his really different even he become a zombie he's still different. But she had to resist she had to control herself even she promise to herself that when she saw him she will confess her feelings for him, but right now she needs everyone to calm down first. "Since when do zombies talk?! Hiccup, I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I highly doubted there's a zombie who can talk!"

Before Hiccup could ask how did she knows his nickname, but he was cut off by Jack.

"Yeah, I mean, every other zombies we've ever come across has done nothing but try to kill us." Jack said. "Take off the make-up already. Even that can't save you from the zombies even you look really one. They will recognize you anyway, and believe me I try and it's not good result."

"I'm telling you I'm a zombie." Hiccup said. All of them looked skeptical before Rapunzel stepped forward with curious look on her face and asked him to prove it. Hiccup gave her a short glare before he took her right hand and place it on his chest. And a certain platinum blonde haired had to bit her lower lips and try to suppress her jealousy when Hiccup took Rapunzel's hand and place it on his chest and wish that should be her.

But don't worry she's not the only one a certain red head also resist saying something like 'lucky' or 'that should be me'. But also didn't like to show that she's jealous of her best friend (N/A: Yup! Elsa is not the only one has a secret crush on our beloved nerd hunk/ inventor/vigilante folks!) Although she too want to be on Rapunzel's place right now.

"Feel that?" Hiccup said. And Rapunzel looked confuse before but she try to feel something and she felt his well tone chest and said. "Yeah, you really have a nice tone muscles on there even for a zombie or you must be working out when you're alive, yes?" This make Hiccup look at her like she just turn to a zombie with two heads. While Jack snickering trying not to burst to laughter and Elsa and Merida really wanted to feel it too.

"What? No! I meant my heartbeat! If you can feel if I had a **HEARTBEAT!** " Hiccup said and makes Rapunzel realize that Hiccup want her to do in the first place and a little blush show on her face and try to concentrate on the 'heartbeat' that should she be feeling in the first place. But realization and horror slowly etched onto her face.

"Guys." She said in a quiet voice before backing away. "I…can't feel his heartbeat."

"But you feel his chest though." Jack joke and sniggering only to be silent again by Elsa and Merida by their glare and this time it's more intense. So he stops before something happen to him and shut up not without saying. "Wait…then that means."

"He **IS** a zombie!" Elsa said. With a hint of disappointed and sadness, disappointed because she didn't have a chance to confess to him and didn't have any physical contact with him even accidentally touch of a hand, and sadness because Hiccup is now a zombie and they cannot be together and she had to 'kill' him.

"And he's about to going to die all over again." Merida shouted as she aimed at Hiccup. Even it hurts her inside for doing this and can't be with him or more, but she's doing him a big favor right now anyway. But she didn't show it and might has well she done it fast before she change her mind and do something she might regret (on her fantasy way if you know my drift? Wiggling Eyebrows).

"WAIT!" Hiccup shouted while raising his hands.

"Why?! So you can eat my brain!?" Merida said with her voice croak a little, but lucky for her the rest didn't notice.

"If I wanted to do that, I'd blindly charge at you right now! Use your head, you hot head!" Hiccup yelled back.

"ENOUGH!" Elsa shouted. "Obviously, this zombie isn't like the rest." She had cringed a little when she said 'this zombie' but become unnoticed.

"See? Even angle here knows what she's talking about." Hiccup said making Elsa to flush a little on the praise and the word 'angle'. While Merida glaring intensified by Hiccup's calling Elsa an Angle fueling her jealousy right now, But Hiccup is not safe yet though.

"Hold it!" Elsa said as she pointed her pump shot gun at Hiccup, making him stop in his tracks and Elsa just being caution and base from experience from those ten days. When they meet some people on those ten days that double cross them or try to use them as zombie bait. "Alright Hiccup, how are you talking anyway?"

"I honestly have no idea." Hiccup said. "All I remember was falling asleep feeling like shit, then waking up like this." and to prove his point he gesturing his current appearance to them.

"So, what are going to do now?" Rapunzel asked.

"I…I don't know." Hiccup said looked t the ground. "I'm a zombie, but I don't go around attacking survivors. I tried talking to any other survivors I met, but they did what this red hot head here did and shot first and not thinking about asking questions, and then there's the idea that I should look for my parents but by thinking the first option they might think I'm just like the rest of the zombies out there. I hope wherever they are I just wish them they are both safe and sound." He said as he pointed at Merida, who flushes a little.

"All of us want to know what happen on our family, you're not alone in there." Rapunzel said with a comfort smile which Hiccup return the gesture.

"So why hide in a safehouse where survivors try to get to?" Jack asked feeling getting left out and notices how Elsa and Merida have a little blush and giving Hiccup a look that his familiar with, when Hiccup trying to saying nice words or just to retort even to them. He was giving Elsa a look when no one's looking. But looks like he's not going have a chance on Elsa and he has a rules, **'GUY RULES'** to follow too, one of it is not to force a girl/s with feelings or crush on someone single and try to asked her first and then to make her his girlfriend except if the said girl has finally accept him or admit that they move on to that person that they like.

"Because…because it's sucks being alone." Hiccup said as he sat on the floor and curled up. "I don't know where my parents are or if they're safe? On this point I got nothing left…not even life." He just sat there on the floor while the others just stared at him before walking away a bit and whispering.

"I can't help but feel bad for him." Rapunzel said with her sad eyes and looking to her shoulder to Hiccup that still curls up on the floor.

"Same here." Jack said. He knows what it's like to be alone sometimes even after everything happens. When he starts high school his all alone at first, no one likes to talk to him on that time until he sighs up for try out on the ice hockey team and when he gets in and do great he becomes suddenly popular and meet new friends.

But he can't compares his experience of loneliness with Hiccup's and he may not know the guy but he knows that his the school outcast when his still alive and even he turns to a zombie he still become an outcast, so he has the right to feel sorry to his situation right now.

"He's a Zombie! Why not just put him out of his misery and keep going?!" Merida demanded. Even she didn't want to do this to her crush she can't risk the chance something might harm her friends or her on the way or see him like this, and she might not control herself to pin him to the ground and ripped his clothes off and take him on the spot with those eyes of his, and if this is the last time she will see, hear, and feel him. She doesn't even care if he's a zombie now has long as she have a chance on him she didn't care at all, But for now her friends safety first before her needs even just feel his chest just like Rapunzel did and…aaand she now need to stop her wild imagination before it's too late.

"But he hasn't attacked us!" Elsa stated. Of course she will too didn't want to risk the chance of might something happen to their little group. But she can't just let that happen to her crush and she still own him for saving her from being rape on that day and she will not going to let something happen to her crush, even he is now a zombie she too having a trouble of control just like Merida.

She might not have some guts to just jump on him in his spot, but she will drag him over one of this safehouse's rooms and ravage him just like a zombie will do. But first they need to agree on what they will do to him first.

"Hey guys?" Rapunzel said and getting their attention on her. "Crazy idea but…maybe we can take him with us?"

"WHAT?!" Merida yelled before Elsa pulled her in the ribs. "Oof! Ow!" That idea of her best friend really surprise her and really, really, REALLY! Want to agree on it. But she doesn't like to show it to everyone, because she's not that open only to her family and Rapunzel. So she will act stubborn or not for this and so avoid suspicions.

While Elsa was ecstatic about the idea but she won't admit it too. By just thinking of it watching him again saving her and this time it's from the zombies, and after his done he turn to her and slowly approached her and once he kneels and suddenly carry her bridal style. He asked if she's alright and slowly his head was leaning toward her and she too move her head and their lips were just a centimeter close. But only her daydreaming was cut off by Hiccup's voice and returns her to realization and much to her disappointment too. Good thing her friends didn't notice this only they thought she's on a deep in thoughts so she's safe from her daydreaming a moment ago.

"You know I can hear every word you guys say right?" Hiccup said from where he sat on the floor. He looked over at Rapunzel before asking. "Why would you want me to come along? Aren't you afraid I'll turn on you guys?"

"We've got guns and could put you down in an instant." She said confident was on her voice and she can see that he wouldn't do such a thing so she can trust him plus she's showing him the gun she's holding to prove her point. "Come on guys."

"No way!" Merida said still trying to act stubborn hiding her feelings to her now zombie crush.

"I don't know Punz." Jack said even he agreed to it but he need to be caution first and it's for their own safety too.

"Elsa?" Rapunzel said as she looked at their acting leader of their group. Elsa just looked at each of them carefully. Merida shook her head in disapproval even though she wants too, Jack just shrugged his shoulders, and Rapunzel looked at her with her big puppy-dog-eyes (UGH! Those eyes!?). She closed her eyes conflicted about what she should do.

On one hand if she let her feelings she need to risk the group's safety if Hiccup become full attack zombie. But there might be some perks if they let him join? And then there is the other hand they could just go with Merida's suggestion but she can't do it, is it because of her feelings for him? Or is it because he's still have humanity inside him and by killing him it feels like she killed a person instead a zombie, with a sighed she walked over towards Hiccup and kneeling down at his eye level while placing a pistol against Hiccup's head, she really don't like doing this but she need to show him that they won't hesitate to blow his head if he's going to turn them.

"One wrong move…and I'll put a bullet through your head and remember this I'm not the only one, Hiccup." she said make herself look though just for a show as she held a hand out to him. "Deal?" Hiccup look at her confuse because how did this girl know his nickname? His not really give a damn on the school's social ladder or who is popular or not.

Because he need to focus on his study and inventions before he stand up for himself and fight back on his tormentors at school and become the vigilante for beating the shit out of the gangsters till that day. but for now he didn't care he has some company now, so a smile came to his lips and he shook Elsa's hand and for Elsa even his hand was cold she feel his hand was soft and had somehow rough at the same time maybe it's from his inventing stuff and working out Elsa thought.

"Deal?" Hiccup said. Rapunzel and Jack smile while Merida just started to rant to keep appearance of course.

"I don't believe this!" Merida said. "Fine! But I'm not letting him have a gun!"

"Don't need it." Hiccup said as he took the hockey stick from Jack with a words from the owner of 'be careful with my buddy there dude.' and went towards the safehouse exit. "There are a few perks about being a zombie." He said before opening the door and casually walking out. Merida slammed the door shut while they all looked through the window of the door to see him walking towards another zombie before looking at them all with his goofy grin which our certain platinum blonde and red head like to see every day. "Watch this." He said before he began to yell at the zombie.

"HEY UGLY! YOU SMELL LIKE HORSESHIT!" he shouted which surprise the three girls that know him sort off as for Elsa and Merida which they never hear Hiccup curse like that before even he becomes popular or when he was bullied before, but now. As he waved his hands in front of the zombies face. He then stuck his fingers in his mouth and made faces at it. "NA NA NANA NAAAA!" he sung before laughing. "Thing about being zombie is that the other zombies don't attack me. Which means they won't mind if I do THIS!" he said before he let out a wail on the zombie with jack's hockey stick. He smacked it in the head and proceeded to smash its head open until it was nothing but a mess of brains and rotted flesh.

"Dang!" Jack said in surprise. "It didn't even try to attack him!" and is everyone surprise just like him except for Elsa that who thought about one of the perks she thought about him earlier and with this her Hiccup can actually join them without Merida's constant complain, and Merida can't find some words to said about it but she's also very glad that he can come with them and might had a chance on him. But for the mean time she plays stubborn for now.

"Still think he's dangerous Merida?" Rapunzel tease her with a smirk.

"Whatever!" Merida said and turns her back to her to make sure no one see her with a small smile on her lips and Rapunzel just giggle at this and they all got restocked and ready to head out.

"Let's go! We better get going before something happens to that helicopter that will evacuate us to somewhere safe." Elsa said before all five of them took off and Hiccup had a say.

"You do know you just jinx us right?" Hiccup said with eyebrow raise at Elsa who had a little blush on and said. "With everything's happening now on this past ten days? I don't think so." Making Hiccup look around them and he had to admit she's right with he just nodded on it showing he agreed. So they headed to Berk General Hospital for the evacuation where the helicopter that will bring them to safety wherever the place is.


	4. GIANT THING UP A HEAD!

**Ladies and Gentlemen i just want to say...Enjoy and R &R and i don't own anything.**

* * *

All five of them exited the safehouse room before the four living members blasted the other zombies away while Hiccup took out any that got too close to them. After taking out that group, they all jumped down through the hole before descending some stairs into the subway. As they entered, they all swapped out their weapons for some stronger ones that were lying on a table.

Elsa exchange her pump shotgun for M-16 Assault Rifle, Jack just get a new one and some extra bullets because his previous using was all damage at all, Merida grabbed an Auto-Shotgun and give her Hunting Riffle to Rapunzel for safe keeping, and Rapunzel strapped on her previous gun on her shoulder in case Merida needed the Riffle back.

"Who on their right mind left these things here?" Hiccup asked but seriously who really leave some guns on a middle of apocalypse! When it is much more needed?

"Who cares? We got better guns!" Jack said with his happy go lucky guy grinned and to him as long he get something to use and save him or his friends he don't care at all.

"Hey! No guns for you meat sack!" Merida said even it hurts her to say a single insult to her crush but after they get to a safe place she will drop her act and she will start smattering Hiccup with hugs and kisses, but for now survive first and then confess her feeling to him.

"Fine! I won't take a gun. I was just staring at it is it that bad?" Hiccup said and looks their surroundings before his eyes widened and he grinned. "But I will be taking this!" he said as he pulled a katana out of a nearby corpse without giving respect first to the corpse of course. "Oh this is so cool! Even I invent my own gadgets and other weapons that I use to the gangsters around Berk though, but nothing can beat a real Katana or other weapons and use it!" giving it a few swings and he impersonate a ninja just for fun.

"Why? You have betrayed us Jack-san, Elsa-sama, Rapunzel-chan." Hiccup said in a ninja like manner and giving Elsa a small blush because she know 'Sama' meaning that you give respect to someone superior to you or older than you (N/A: Hey that's what I know okay guys? So don't judge me, and because my internet is sooo wack!?) While Merida pouted a little for not getting address by him then return to normal and Jack and Rapunzel just giggle shortly.

"Okay, come on now!" Elsa said as they were all ready to walk into the subway tunnels.

"Stop!" Hiccup shouted before running ahead of them.

"What is it?" Rapunzel asked as Hiccup looked around with a serious look in his eyes while sniffing the air and the other look at him oddly the serious face is okay but the sniffing? Well it's just oddly weird but who are they to judge so they wait for him to say something.

"I can sense stronger zombies up there." Hiccup said. "A Smoker…and a Charger."

"First, are sure and second, a what?" Jack asked even he saw some other different zombies before he don't recognize what Hiccup naming zombies. Smoker? Sure he imagined it spews some smoke so that's that, and Charger? He picture it that it chargers electricity and it made him imagined it will fry them with electricity. But who could blame him the only Special zombies they fought was a zombie with giant bulging muscle arms and no doubt the strongest of all and they have to get it showered all their bullets on it. Then there was the 'crying' girl that one almost get him, darn his hormones and playboy side! Anyway it is so difficult to take it down too like the Giant thing. But they can also avoid it by Sneak around it or wait until it wanders away from their intended path.

"Yeah. I'll tell you or maybe I'll show you, I'll go take a look so be ready." Hiccup said as he walked up the stairs. He got to the top and looked around the abandoned subway tunnels before he spotted a Charger walking towards him. "Here comes the Charger!" Hiccup shouted as he ran back to join them. Everyone watched as the Charger appeared at the top of the stairs. It looks like close to the Giant Thing that Elsa's group encounter this past ten days.

Unlike the Giant Thing, the Charger's right arm and shoulder have a grown significantly and have increase in thickness, resulting in its right hand becoming a swollen lump with stubby fingers. Its left arm, inversely, has atrophied to the point of being useless (possibly from its body breaking it down to add to its arm), hanging limply to the Charger's side and flapping around with every movement.

Its legs are less visibly affected by mutation, with only its left leg gaining any sort of extra bulk (to the point of ripping its overalls) while the right leg's proportions remain, equalizing the weight distributing throughout its body and enabling it to move quite fast before everyone say something the Charger gave a howling as it sped towards them.

"LOOK OUT!" Elsa shouted as they all manage to avoid it while it charged into the wall. "Open fire!" she shouted as they all began to shoot the Charger until it fell down dead.

"So that's a Charger looks like! Thanks for the heads up Hiccup." Rapunzel said as they all reloaded their weapons. "When we get to the next safehouse why don't you tell us more about more of these Special zombies?"

"No problem and of course but first we need to get there first." Hiccup said before Jack started yelling.

"NOOOO!" he screamed as he was being dragged up to the stairs. Everyone looked to the Smoker pulls Jack in close before clawing at him.

"Shit! I can't get a clear shot!" Merida shouted trying to find a clearing to finish it without Jack being hit.

"I got this!" Hiccup yelled as he ran up stairs, He reached the Smoker before cutting its tongue, releasing Jack while he kicked it away. The Smoker fell to the ground and tried to get up while Hiccup ran and jumped at it before decapitating it, filling the area with smoke. "AHH! I'M BLIND!" he shouted as they all ran up and waved the smoke away while coughing. They quickly dealt with the zombies in the room before Jack found himself some pills before taking them.

"This place is a mess." Rapunzel said as they walked through the subway cars.

"I hate subways!" Merida said as she reloaded her shotgun.

"I probably don't need to ask, but are guys heading for Berk General Hospital?" Hiccup asked looking around in case some zombies jumped on them.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be through here." Jack said he too on high alert for zombies that might jumped on his friends.

"So, zombies can tell where other zombies are huh?" Elsa asked trying to have some conversation and might has well to get something to know her Hiccup more. (N/A:hehehehe Her Hiccup. .. /)W(\ .. =p)

"Guess so. I can also hear things from farther away." Hiccup said. "I can also smell you guys." He said as he looked at Merida and Jack.

"What are you looking at?" Merida demanded but inside she's squealing like a little girl that excited to get to amusement park by a reward for being good at school.

"Yeah dude I can see or smell why you look at Merida here but why I got involved too?" Jack asked which earn him a kick on a shin make him stagger a bit.

"Well I just wondering if you naturally smell that foul and Jack because you smells like my mom's perfume she use." Hiccup said with a grin make Jack deflate with annoyed face for a certain memory and Merida for just a show try to be angry to him.

"You want a piece of me?!" Merida yelled as Hiccup and the others laughed while mentally added. 'If you do I'm willing to give myself to you and we can do it here and make your little buddy down there feel again or how about when we find one of those safehouses I ride you all night till I can't move anymore or fainted, how's that sound?' after thinking that she had a small smile on her lips by imagining it Hiccup and Her on that position.

"Calm down Merida." Elsa said with a chuckle and she too thinking the same like Merida whe she said 'you want a piece of me', as they came to the end of the subway and went to the door. They each went inside and up the stairs before walking but until they reach what looked like a giant room with huge generator inside.

"Well looks like we got to turn on the power to open that door." Rapunzel said as they all saw a door blocking their way.

"And this place is going to make a lot of noise when we do, so get ready." Elsa said. Each of them grabbed some spare ammo and a few Molotov before Merida the mounted machine gun.

"Hey Deadweight!" Merida said god she really want to stop right now but her stubbornness is always winning! "Go turn it on!"

"MY name's Henry or Hiccup like Elsa called me earlier, which reminds me Elsa how do you know my nickname by the way? Because from my point of view or base of my observations people know me 'Hiccup' are the ones only on my school or late school by now." Hiccup said while walking over and waited for the signal and answer, and Elsa was a little disappointed that he doesn't know her or acknowledge her achievements on their school.

But she couldn't blame him he was bullied since the start of the high school and he was abandon by his so called 'friends' before become the School Outcast that's what she heard off from students when Hiccup was the headlines and front page of the news for beating up gangsters that try to mugged him form that day before everything now started and everyone wants to be with the most popular guy and hero/vigilante of the city. People like that make her sick using other people to gain something for themselves luckily her Hiccup is not that kind of a person he just ignore it and stay to becoming the School Outcast.

"I'll tell you when we get some safe place first, okay?" Elsa said and Hiccup consider this he nod and everyone got ready before Elsa gave the okay and Hiccup flipped the switch. The lights came on with the generator before they heard howling in the distance "You were right Elsa! Here there come!"

"Get ready everyone!" Rapunzel said as a horde of zombies was upon them. Bullets began to fly as the shot at everything that came towards them. Elsa, Merida and Rapunzel were behind the sandbags taking care of zombies coming from one direction, while Jack and Hiccup took care of the ones that came up from the hole in the floor behind them.

"GET THIS SON-OF-A-BITCH OFF ME!" Elsa hollered (N/A: Gasp! Elsa Language! Didn't know she had it on her. '-') as a Jockey jumped onto her head and started steering her towards the horde.

"I gotcha!" Rapunzel said as she knocked the Jockey off of Elsa before putting a bullet through its head. Then they both rejoined the others before they kept firing.

"Fire in the hole!" Jack shouted as he tossed a Molotov down the hole, burning any zombie that tried to come out that way. They finally mowed down the remaining zombies before going through the door, up the stairs, and into a security room.

"All these televisions and nothing are good on." Hiccup joked as everyone began searching the nearby rooms for supplies. Hiccup finds some parts he might do something out of it or maybe can use it for some sort of situation if needed. As they did, they heard the chopper from before fly by with the same message, telling any survivors to head to Berk General Hospital for evacuation. They all traveled down to the ground floor before running towards the safehouse.

"The safehouse is just down this street!" Elsa said. They kept running, hoping to get some rest before continuing on.

AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGG!

"Oh shit!" Merida said as they felt the earth rumble beneath their feet.

"HIT THE DIRT!" Hiccup yelled as a car came flying towards them. All of them jumped out of the way before they spotted a hulking zombie coming towards them.

"GIANT THING UP A HEAD!" Jack yelled but Hiccup look at him oddly.

"Seriously? 'Giant Thing?'" Hiccup said to him and his only reply is a shrug and a face that said 'What?' "Seriously? I can even name that thing more suitable name base on its appearance and you guys just come up with 'Giant Thing?' Heck! Even a five year old can name that thing more…Whoa!" Hiccup didn't finish his rant about the naming issues of the Tank. Because he was pulled asides out of the way of the Tank that charge on them and Hiccup didn't see it until he was pulled away and he look on the one who pull him out of the Tank's way. "Uhh…Thanks?" Hiccup said to Rapunzel.

"Less talking more shooting… SHOOT THAT THING!" Rapunzel said as they began to open fire on it. It came around to charger straight at them all as its body became riddled with holes from all the gunfire before picking up a hunk of rubble.

"INCOMING!" Elsa shouted as it chucked the chunk of a road at them. The four living members avoided it, but Hiccup was sent flying along with it.

"HICCUP!" Jack shouted before the Tank smack Merida away in the same direction.

 **-=Hiccup's P.O.V=-**

I lay where I landed before shaking my head and grunting as I stood up.

'I thought zombies didn't feel pain!' I thought before seeing Merida skid towards me. She tried to get up, but fell into unconsciousness. "Merida! Merida!" I said as I shook Merida. I saw that she was still breathing and smile before the Tank's roar got my attention. 'He's on his last legs!' I thought before I saw Merida's shotgun lying in the road. I narrowed my eyes before taking some ammo from Merida's pocket and ran for the gun. 'I'm borrowing this!' I thought as I grabbed the gun, loaded it, and sprinted towards the Tank.

-=3rd Person P.O.V=-

"This thing won't go down!" Jack shouted as he kept shooting his rifle until it ran out of bullets. "I'm out!"

"Me too!" Rapunzel yelled as Elsa took out her pistol and kept firing at the Tank. Her other gun was thrown away from her and was smash by the Tank so she only had her emergency pistol and her frying pan which is no use to the hulking muscle zombie.

"Use your pistols then!" Elsa shouted as she kept firing. Both of them took out there pistols before running alongside Elsa and shooting at the Tanks. They now feared the end was coming before a blur ran past them and headed straight for the Tank.

"Hiccup!?" Rapunzel and Elsa yelled as Hiccup jumped over the Tank and planted his katana into its back. The Tank roared as it tried to shake Hiccup off, who clung onto the hilt of the blade as he took the shotgun and began to fire it into the Tank's face at point-black range. It kept roaring until the fourth shot before it fell to its knees and landed on the ground with a thud. The three of them stared in shock as Hiccup pulled his katana out of the massive zombie's back and walked towards them with the shotgun over his left shoulder and the katana in his right hand.

"That…was fun!" Hiccup said with a smile.

"Hiccup, how did you move that fast?" Elsa asked looking at him just like how he looks like when he save her and beat the lights out of her stalker/rapist that day and now her love for him become more in the new level. She just wants to hug him and kissed him, but she can't do it she needs to control herself right now.

"Yeah man! I didn't even know you were there until you hooped onto that Giant's back!" Jack exclaimed.

"Now you call it Giant and remove the Thing now?" Hiccup said and chuckled while shaking his head. Before Jack retort a comeback Rapunzel cut in to stop wasting time right now and she wonder where her best friend is now because she recognize the shotgun Hiccup was holding.

"Hey, isn't that Merida's shotgun?" Rapunzel asked a little worry she might be drag by some zombies and hearing this Hiccup's eyes widen in realize that he leave's Merida still knock out.

"MERIDA! SHIT! SHE'S OUT COLD!" Hiccup yelled before running off. The four of them ran until they found Merida sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Ow! What happened?" She mumbled as he rubbed her head.

"You got thrown by that Giant thing!" Jack said and just rolls his eyes and didn't bother to comment on it.

"Oh yeah! Did you kill it? And Jack seriously? 'Giant Thing?'" she asked. "I could name it better heck! Even a five year old can name it more that suitable to it."

"That's exactly what I say earlier too!" Hiccup exclaimed with a joking relief that his not alone. "Glad we can have something to get in common Merida." Making Jack put an annoyed face and playfully scoffed on them.

"Oh yeah? What are you all going to name it that better than Giant Thing?" he said just for a laugh although they deserve to relax a little bit after almost killed by the zombiefied version of Hulk anyway.

Hiccup, Elsa, Merida and Rapunzel look at each other and by the looks of their faces looks like they can speak at each other and sliently agreed by nodding their heads and turn to Jack and give him their answer. "Tank." They said at the same time and cause Jack hang his head and go to a corner sulking and making the others laugh and soon he too join after a few minutes catching their breath Hiccup turn to Merida that who still on the ground and saw him looking at her making her blush a little and look the other way.

"I know you didn't want me to have any guns, but this was an emergency." Hiccup said. Merida looked up at him before taking the shotgun and standing up. He didn't say anything as she limped away towards the safehouse before stopping.

"Hey…Hic…Thanks." Merida said only those words she can say to him right now. But if when they can get to the evacuation she will confess her feelings to him once they're in safe place. Hiccup and the rest of them smiled before Jack offered Merida his shoulder as they all walked on.

""This happen often?" Hiccup asked.

"This happens every time we cross the street." Elsa said as she pull out a half eaten chocolate bar and before taking a bite she offer Hiccup a bite first and Hiccup just shook his head and Elsa just shrug her shoulders and enjoy the sweet, tasty, chewy favor of the chocolate bar. (It was her and her sister favor snack.)

"And it'll probably keep happening until we get out of this city." Rapunzel said and walked ahead to catch up to Jack and Merida to her best friend's other shoulder to move faster leaving Elsa and Hiccup behind a little.

"How do you guys put up with it?" Hiccup said as they walked into the safehouse.

"One safehouse at a time that's how." Elsa said finished her chocolate bar and they close the door to rest and be ready for round of survival that they called life now.


	5. Knowing Hiccup Part 1

**Thank you so much to those who View, Favorite, Follow and Review and sorry for the delay because of life you know? and there is a job fairs applying jobs and you know the rest so thanks again to you readers and those who think about Astrid?**

 **Yeah, she will be the third person that have a secret crush on our Hot/Genius/Vigilante/Hero/Badass Zombie nerd hunk. and i will add Toothless too by as a human girl that will always on Hiccup's side to make the other girls jelly(Jealous i mean)and might be more. but that is a secret and i will let my imagination go for it and how it happen and the future chapters, so thanks you again and as my thanks hope you like two chapters that i update today/night. soooo hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay guys will be staying here for a bit of thirty minutes and then we continue to the Hospital okay?" Elsa asks which the rest nodded to her.

The five of them rested in the safehouse for a bit while Merida started patching herself up with a first-aid kit with a help with Rapunzel. While Elsa and Jack checking their pack for the ammo and other things in there and Hiccup just sit on one of the furniture and checking his pack and clean his katana.

The whole group is so quite that they can hear the ongoing moaning, roaring, and the helicopter and other noise of the outside world. While Rapunzel helping her best friend on patching up she remember the favor she ask on Hiccup about some other special zombies they didn't know yet.

"So, Hiccup." She said and getting the others attention to her. "Can you now tell us what other 'Special Zombies' you know off? Back on the subway tunnels you said you're going to going to tell us and we know so far was that Charger, Smoker, the crying girl and…" Rapunzel was going for the Tank but jack try to humor them so the tension from before get out a little on their system.

"The 'Giant Thing' which you all re-name it Tank." Jack jokingly said and lean on his side of the couch which made the rest to roll their eyes at him with a smile of course they knew he just wanted everyone to loosen up a bit.

"Okay, I did say that." Hiccup said and then he sheathed his katana on his back and then looks at the others. "On this past ten days I did counter more special zombies. You all now know the Charger, Smoker and the ' **Tank'**." quoting the name of the Tank while looking at Jack. Who shrug and make Hiccup smile and shake his head a little and then continue. "But the 'crying girl'? Well you must mean or should I call them **Witch.** They lure people by crying or them just crying like about what happen to them. In honesty they're one of the Special zombies and the only one display an initially passive response to the presence of any survivors. On my observation on the past ten days they are highly sensitive to light and the close presence of zombie humans. They look extremely thin young woman with pale skin and looks like only girls that can be the only ones who can turn to them." Saying this Jack try to scot himself away Merida which earns him a smack behind his head which the three laughs at this then continue.

"When alert to the presence of any person or flashlight, they will look in the person's direction and make a warning growl: this signals an incipient attack. If the person backs off, switches the light off or moves quickly out of her presence, they will soon settle back into a passive state. But if the threat persists, they will launch an attack directed at the person who "startled" them at great speed, singling out the person who provokes the attack. They will able to incapacitate their victims instantly whereupon she frenziedly slashes that person with her clawed hands, only stopping if either they or the victim dies." Hiccup finishes his observation about the Witch to the group.

"So, you mean to tell us that, these Witches are sensitive and ready to attack if we're in their presence of have a glimpse of a flashlight?" Jack asks and gets a nod from Hiccup. "Well do you have any way to avoid or bit a Witch if we encounter none or two?" getting another nod from the sentient zombie.

"Yeah, there is. But killing a Witch is not always required." Hiccup said while the others staring at him to continue and silently asking him why not killing Witches is not 'required' and sighing he continues. "Because their faster, stronger and dangerous more than the Tank. With their razor sharp claw they move like a blur sometimes and accurate on their aim, they are really difficult to kill than the other zombies special or not. But if you have a death wish? Well you can sneak around them or wait until they wander away from their intended path. However, if they immobile because it is dark and it is not possible to go around them. (I.e. one of them spawns in a narrow hallway), the only option is to work out a plan to kill them."

"Well let's stick to the avoiding option then. If Hiccup says is true? Then we have to avoid any Witch we encounter as long as we can, understand?" Elsa ask and the other agree by nodding they don't want any risk even they out number one Witch or else! That would be their only last thing to see.

Before she ask Hiccup to continue they hear the helicopter once again the same massage to any survivors who still out there who seeks safe haven and she realize they inside of the safe house more than thirty minutes now if they don't want to be stranded here and go find this 'Evacuation center' on their own and on foot. She really wants to listen to Hiccup about those Special Zombies he name and observe but they have to move now.

"Sorry guys we might have to continue this talk to another day. That chopper is not going to wait for who knows how long to take us to the Evac or else we'll have to find it on our own by foot." Elsa said and the others realize they rest to long now. With that they start pack up and ready to go again to fight for their lives while packing they chat for a little while and Jack started it.

"So, Hiccup, Who'd you use to be before everything go to this." Jack asked while the girls flinch about this topic. They know what Hiccup before everything go to shit and before he becomes their city's Vigilante, so they know him from the start and his struggles but keep quiet and listen to Hiccup and wonder what will he going to say. Will he going to tell the truth? Will he going to make up something to impress them? Or lie or simple be himself? But they wait for the answer and two girls was really interested to know his life story to know him more and scot inches a little on Hiccup with the others not knowing.

"Me? Will you like to know the whole story by summary? Or before the shit hits the fan to the world?" Hiccup asked.

"Well…? Base of the situation right now? Hmmm… the first option please. I want know more about my new friend's stories and I consider you all my friends now. Or are we still acquainted?" Jack asked but follows up quickly by the idea that pops up on his head. "And to be fair I will tell you guys my life story too through the current present now, so what do you say, hmm?" he finish and Hiccup just smile at the thought of friends.

"But beware my life story is really…boring." Hiccup said. "Well I'm just a regular kid back then and always get my grade on um…high school level. That some of my teachers said I'm a protégé, a genius kid for someone so young they even try to make me get a test for high school level. And tell my parents and me that I can skip the middle school but I decline because on that day I still have friends that I don't want to left behind, and Ironically they're the ones who left me behind. When Snotlout and my first mistake on one of my invention for the science fair project had gone wrong and after that and high school starts? Well he made his sole purpose to make my life miserable." He said and finishes checking his own pack and made sure his stuff was still in there even though he make his own backpack make more durable that any backpack to anything that might damage it but he needs to know if his stuff was still in there.

While the others just stare at him with sympathy, guilt and anger from the three girls because they are there when he was being bullied and didn't do anything from then because they listen to those stupid people that talking about Hiccup and his status on the bottom of the food chain of the school popular ladder that they shouldn't talk to him.

But for Elsa and Merida being more guilt and anger to themselves for being afraid of what about people says and their feelings would be rejected by Hiccup. Even they know his not like the rest of the guys of their school that they see girls for just trophies, accessories and for their own 'fun'. Hiccup wouldn't do that, he will just say to them that they can be friends first and know each other and then they will confess their feelings on the right time.

But now that the world turn to chaos and zombie apocalypse and their secret crush has been turn to a unique talking zombie that didn't rushed to eat them and all. But they promise when they really get to this evacuation center they will tell him and make up everything to him but for now they will listen and try to know more of him.

"So after freshman and sophomore years I let him do what he wants." Hiccup said with pity in his voice get noticed by the others and make them thought the same. 'His playing people's head by showing them that he's a push over and easy target for bullies and other people?' They didn't know why he was doing that and Hiccup notices their looks then explains his reasons of his action. "If you all wondering why I would do that? Which is you all are. After the events of the science fair project event and by Snotlout's poor excuse to humiliation me, after that and high school started I try to get back to my so called ' _friends_ ' after the first day and asking them if they want to hang out and all. But what I didn't expect that they said after the science fair project fiasco that they don't like to hang out with losers like me and 'endanger' their life on one of my inventions that might have the same result like the Memory Scanner. That was the day my eyes open that they only want to be friends with me for my brain, and they said that my ohhh so 'great' cousin was right. That I'm a really a loser and how useless my inventions that failed and doesn't work, told me to don't come near to them anymore and didn't anything to remind that they were once friends with me. From then on and after that my " _Lone wolf" or "Outcast"_ reputation starts and the rest is how the school outcast and nerds, popularity and bullies ladder relationship works." Hiccup said and ready to go while waiting for the others.

"Ugh, what a bull shit jerks! Especially that cousin of yours, Hiccup." Jack said putting his first aid kit and bullets on his pack while putting some magazines on the outer pocket for easy to reach when he gets out of bullets.

"Just because of your one and first mistake on your invention they decide to be not become friends with you or acknowledge you? And throw your friendship with you just like that? And listen to that fuck bitch shit cousin of yours that is totally not true even an idiot can tell? They still left you behind and said to your face that don't come near them and forget that you're were friends?" He asked staring straight at Hiccup who just nod and make jack's anger that he wants to go find them and put a bullet on their heads or fire his gun on random wall.

But he can't because one: he doesn't know them and where they are now or there still alive and two: he doesn't want to put the group in danger because the gun cause a loud noise that attract the zombies to them. After saying that the three girls just stay quiet and try to look busy at the same time feeling guilty for not even trying to talk to Hiccup or just help him after he gets bullied by his pig cousin and his cronies or know behind the reason WHY they can't just have a conversation with him because his the school outcast?! And Hiccup notice this so he continue his life story.

"Yeah. But still, if I still became friends with them? And didn't know what they truly they are? I might become one of those jerk and become ignorant that looking others like that they should be bowing the ground I'm walking on person." Hiccup said. "And besides I like being me and if I want some friends that will like me for being me and that don't judge me because of a simple mistake or because my invention just ruin a gym well I'm glad that accident happened. And after Snotlout and his goons did a prank on me of the last days of sophomore year? Well they know after that I no push over anymore and put them or show them to know their place and never mess with a Haddock."

"What did you do? And what do you mean by that?" Jack asked with a curios look and giddy to want to know what Hiccup does when he stops being a ' _pushover_ '. Which make Hiccup smile darkly but also makes him more handsome that which suits him well or maybe it's just because his a zombie now? They don't know what it is but Elsa and Merida can't help but feel a shiver on their spines and their knees like going to melt with that smile of his.

"Well before summer comes and end of the school they do a prank on me. When the principal was giving a last message for us on the auditorium and telling some events about of what happen that past school year and I was given an 'honor' to tell them some good news about a concert that was going to happened in Friday night. That if they want to get a ticket they just have to do is buy school's home pastry and answer a question about the band which is the Remember Yesterday-" Hiccup was cut off by Jack after hearing the band's name.

"Remember Yesterday?!" Jack exclaimed which a hit on his head and a shush and a hand on his mouth with a glare to the three girls which he deserve because of his sudden raising his voice which might attract the zombies outside of the safehouse they hiding. After a minute the owner of the hand (which is Hiccup's) removes and Jack has a sheepish grin because he loves the band. "Sorry but dudes! That band is awesome! Specially their lead singer Ember McLain! I even have their latest album 'Remember' I'm soo a fan of them."

"Yeah, We notice especially when you raise your voice that will attract zombies to us!?" Merida whisper-yell to him which make him embarrass of his previous action. Then look at Hiccup silently asking to save him by continue his story and Hiccup just smile and shake his head then continue.

"Anyway, Before I go to the final end of the list. They did their prank on me but instead of just tying the rope on my right leg to get me hang on mid-air to make everyone laugh. The rope didn't stop and get on the rafter and get me swinging and then snap when gravity comes to play and unfortunately the drama club didn't clean the stage before the principal called everyone on the auditorium. So there I was falling down the stage straight to the spears and sword and other various sharp weapons that I made for them." Hiccup said and notices the curious look of Jack and the others. Jack was wondering what the play is about and the three girls why he made the stage profts are made of real thing.

"Okay you might be wondering what is the play about that they need such things Jack it's about a roman/Viking/Scot warrior war thing and I don't know what Mrs. Ridged thinking about it and she wants the weapons looks so real. So I made them real weapons of what Romans, Vikings, Scots using when going to fight or invade kingdoms or some things. But don't worry I made sure there are not sharp enough even though the spears was enough to put holes in me because those this things are on the barrel so does the swords. Anyway, when I was falling to those things I use my reflexes and my flexible body to twist around and land on my feet one meters away on the weapons that I almost landed on and having adrenaline cursing to me and Snotlout tries to save his failed prank that almost cause my life and said 'nice moves useless' and laugh but notice everyone didn't follow his action and stare at him disbelief and disgust on him that he just think it was nothing and that he almost kill someone and asked what's the matter it's just a prank. But he didn't have time to make any excuses because I punch him on the nose that a cracking sound echo on the whole auditorium also having him blooded nose and some of his teeth and slam to the pillar of the stage. First he was shock of what happen and when he saw me with my fist still on position where he was standing before. After he snap out of his shock and so does everyone he has the nerve to ask what's wrong with me and try to punch me back but I punch him first again and then his cronies try to get me even the principal and the faculty try to stop them but they end up just like Snotlout broken bones on arms, ribs, and legs. They didn't know what I was really capable off so they end up wasting their whole summer on the hospital to recover. And then my uncle and the parents of Snotlout's cronies demand to get me expelled from school for hurting their sons and demand my parents to pay for the hospital bills of their sons' injuries I give to Snotlout and his cronies." Hiccup scoff remembering that day and how they try to get his parents to pay the hospital bills.

"Those son of a bitches!?" Jack whisper-yell this time. "They're the one who almost killed you because of their bull shit of a sons'! And they want you to get you expelled and pay for the hospital bills?! If it was me and my parents I will make sure they will not going to worry about hospital bills anymore because there will be a funeral for those bastards!?" It really make Jack's blood boiled because of those hotshots think they can get away easily if they almost commit murder on a good guy like Hiccup and their parents want to blame Hiccup for his almost death experience? Jack can't help but growl of those sick people.

"Don't worries Jack if that happened I will just show them the evidence and give them a reason why they will have to visit their sons' on prison.

." Hiccup said and made Jack cut off his train of thoughts and look at Hiccup with confuse expression so does the three girls they know what happen that day because they are there and the whole town knows about it. But only knows that they just have an agreement they didn't know what happened next really and only get to rumors about Hiccup threaten those jerks parents or blackmail them but Hiccup just smile. "After they demand my parents to pay the bill, I told them about their _'beloved sons'_ will be situations will be on next year. So I told them that I or my parents can file an attempting murder and drug trafficking and other things they do illegal or else they'll visit their sons on Berk Prison Heights." Hiccup said.


	6. Knowing Hiccup Part 2

**So has promise here are the second i told about so. Enjoy and i hope you like.**

* * *

"Wait, Drug Trafficking? I didn't know they do that?" Rapunzel asked and confuse. True Berk is not pleasant as Corona and had a major crime spree and all but that just on down town which she and her friends didn't go there afraid they got mobbed, rape, or worse killed! But she didn't know there are some people on their school that sale's drugs on some people or part of a gang or something.

"Yeah, but I know there are some people are part of gangs in our school but I didn't know there are drug addicts on school!?" Merida was really shock about this new information. That their school is not what they know really is! There are some people are criminals and they didn't know about it? The fuck is that?!

"How did you know all about this Hiccup? I'm sure the teachers will know about that and will not allowing this people to enter the school to might encourage other student to it? Or did they just ignore this and the safety of other student?" Elsa asked can't believe that she was an honored student she didn't even know about this thing about their school and that some of the students that might be part of it. Then she remembers that guy that almost rapes her and if her Hiccup didn't get there in time? She and other victims' future will be ruined.

"Um…If some of you know about this, that my dad is chief of police and my mom was the mayor. So, sometimes dad bring to his office and let me read some of the files and records about the crimes and other things so I have access of information about those things was happening about the city. Believe me I have the same face and shock like when I find out about some of our school mates are not what they should be we know. But luckily only some of them on our school that has criminal records so you don't have to worry about it. Not that now the whole world was on Ragnarok with zombies that want us to feast on." Hiccup mutters the last one. "So anyway after that those parents thought I was lying but after I show them the proofs that their sons are the ones should be expelled and after they get expelled no school will ever want them after they know their background and all. So after that summer vacation end, which I have a blast of course and getting ready for the junior year of high school life, so after a few weeks of the beginning of school again and after school I headed to my house planning to work my homework so I can do was just watch my favorite show and by that I headed to the Park where is a shortcut to my house. When heading to the exit I was ambush some people and by the looks of their faces and some have marks on their arms, neck, and clothing I recognize them from one of the gangs who act like they own the place there are from a gang called Outcast. They try to mug me by trying to be intimidating and after remembering of what Snolout and his cronies did to me last time? Well something snap after they corner me and good thing too that I have some of my inventions with me that I was going to use to move some heave stuffs on the house and the garage that my mom asked me to help her to move heavy things. So I equip my Power Gauntlets and wear them." Hiccup said and saw Jack was going to say something and he knew what it is so he beat him to it and say. "I know I know, Power Gauntlets is not pretty original but hey I can name it more cooler name on it but it's just suits it. It gives the wearer of a strength of ten men or more depends on the power you put on it and with the help of the power source from one of the science fiction movies, tv shows, books and theories to power it up and guess what, it works! Only you have to change some formulas and theories so-." He was again cut off from explaining about the power source the run his invention by Jack.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa…Whoa! You saying that this invention of yours is not being powered by gasoline or electricity or solar power cell something? But you actually make a fictional power source actually become reality?!" Jack asked because he can't believe of what his hearing now. "Dude are you just pulling our leg? Because if it is. Well you're not that just impossible and what kind of power source are you using anyway?"

"No I'm not in fact that was going to be my science fair project this year that will get me a scholarship to one of the colleges that will be sponsoring it and second do you know Iron Man?" Hiccup asked and gets a nod from the others. "Well I actually made a really Arc Reactor by accident, but also different instead like the original that Tony Starks made to power his suits." He said and rubbing the back of his neck. While the others look at him shock, disbelief that the guy in front of them that did actually did only in sci-fi movies or cartoons actually made it real.

"Wait." Elsa said getting the groups attention. "You said it was different than the movie and different how exactly?" She can't believe that the guy his crushing was making the impossible become possible! Who would knew that he's just a wolf the wearing a sheep's skin to hide his true potentials to everyone before going to college. But still genius or not he was really amazing to her eyes and when they are safe she will confess her feelings to him after they are finally in one of those Evacuation centers.

"Wow Hiccup! You really make something out of the movie to be real? And you're using it to power your gadgets and other inventions? And you'll going to present it to win the science fair and get a scholarship? That is really awesome and maybe if you sale's it to one of the top companies here on Berk or other cities and get a job easily, you'll be rich and famous by solving an energy crisis in the future if the fossil fuel, gasoline and other current fuel that been use right now been no more." Rapunzel said really amaze on the former school outcast and vigilant classmate.

"Yeah, really impressive you'll finally show them that you can do amazing things and get a great life be on your early retirement and can enjoy life without financial issues. You're lucky to have that brain yours, meat sack." Merida said really impress on him more because not just his handsome but also a genius and didn't get his ego inflated just like his pig of a cousin of his she really sure glad his not.

"Yeah, really impressive and yes I can sale it to any company and I can be accepted on any job they will offer and can retire early and have those fame and fortune and what not." Hiccup said but his voice and face was not showing what a guy that just like win a million dollars on a lottery or excited about one of his inventions might get him settle for life.

So they wondering why he's not happy about that? If they were the ones have a chance like that they will jumping for joy or have a grand party about the news so why Hiccup not? Upon noticing their expression Hiccup must done it again that he think the bad side of his inventions that might bring to him just like what happen to famous people, scientist, billionaires who owns some companies and others. Sighing and his face still have solemn expression he told them why his not happy about it.

"You see guys. Sure my inventions are great but they can be use on something that some people like a military governments, terrorist, and people with desire to have power to get of what they want with my inventions so not everything will go to good things like what you said and might has well endanger the people I care for. So even after I present the Plasma Core Reactor I will not selling it to any people so I'm just using it to get to college and on my way of what the future a waits on me." Hiccup said while the others look down because they didn't think about the bad thing they only looking the good, and a long silence were upon them and after a moment Elsa was the one who break the silence.

"Wait. You said Plasma Core reactor? Why not name it to the original Arc Reactor and name it different is there a reason why you said it was different?" She asked.

"Yeah, you see in the movie or comics and other franchise of Iron Man. The Plasma Core Reactor was totally different and more power it can hold than the Reactor on the movie. Because of the formulas and theories I change it comes to different results, but it still safe to use don't worry about the effects on living things like people, animals, and plants." Hiccup said quickly because he saw Elsa was going to asked him if it is safe and it sure is and waits for them to ask some more but they didn't and let him continue. "So I will end my discussion about my inventions and other things involve to them and how I create it because we're getting side track. So the gang try to mugged me and threaten to beaten me up to near death if I didn't give them my wallet and bag and after I suits up or should I say arms up with my gadget. Let just say they are in the emergency room and critical condition and behind bars after they recover and then when my parents know that I was seriously scolded by my mom for being reckless, stubborn and stupid."

"But also make my dad proud about me and what I did and had a talk with each other and then after we talk I head to my mom and say I'm sorry and I was just protecting myself that's all and after accepting my apology and ground me for my previous stunt. After that I become instant popular on news and also become the topic of it, after surviving the school and the people that like to suck up with me and some called me like 'the Batman of Berk' or 'The vigilante' and etc. I still stay on my outcast reputation on school while trying to get people off my back, even the popular, shallow, spoiled girls was starting to hook with me to get something to brag off like being the girlfriend of the hero or something else. But I don't hit girls only if they're criminals I will, so I just ignore them and if they still persistent and didn't take the hints I give? Well I just give them my cold and dangerous look and tell them the harshest truth about their selves and leave them crying on the hallway or were they go to cry on."

"As for me, well I just go to my class and not caring for what just happen. It is fair too because before I became the 'Vigilante' which is really catchy and I like the title but I choose and name myself the Night Fury because people needs to know who I am but only on hero side. Any way they were never acknowledge me from the start so I just return the favor and some of them try to use the friendship I have with them before the 'incident' and then I go full throttle to them how they should called themselves my friends if they just abandon me because of my first mistake and failed on my invention and did not stay with me when need someone all those years? So after that and how my dad gets home late, tired, and stress because of the crimes and criminals on the whole city is going on so I decide to help him and the police. By becoming Berk's vigilante by using my invention and going at night and my free time or if I get reports from the police radios and then I go there before the police came. But after one night I was caught by me parents and gets myself an earful how did they do wrong to raise me from why I'm doing this, and after explaining to them my reasons and after a few hours of argument from my parents. They actually let me help dad to clean the city from criminals and then after a few months I'm not a secret anymore because one of my dad's co-worker and best friend- his name is Gobber by the way- started to talked about my secret identity. The rest of the city knew there was a crime fighter vigilante but didn't know it was me only the people at school and some people know it's me which is weird, after that well you know the rest." He finishes and saw the others jaws drop and he fear that it might fall from their faces and wait for their reactions and Jack was the one who speak first.

"Wow, so you're the vigilante/hero/crime fighter Night Fury? The once who stop a gang of smugglers and drug dealers that was heading to my home town Burgess? And the one who expose some corrupted government that who also a drug lord and other things illegal? _**The Night Fury?!**_ " Jack asked and can't believe it that the guy in front of them not just the Einstein of their time and boy genius but also a superhero? This is just too much for him.

"Yeah, I should keep that one to myself. But were in the middle of the apocalypse and I'm a zombie now so…I think it doesn't matter anymore, so yeah." Hiccup said nodded and sighs because it is true he's a zombie now so it's not much he can lose anything beside his humanity and life or half-life? Whatever it is has long he have some of those it's okay to him and hope he don't get their brains shut down because of the Vigilant/hero gig. Also he's glad his custom was on one of his inventions right now, shame he can't use it right now and change because they need to get on that hospital first that will get them to Evacuation center and then. There he will change clothes because if he wants these people are safe? Well, they need Night Fury more than Henry 'Hiccup' Haddock.

"That is so…awesome! You really are something and if the world is not on the apocalypse right now, well you will have a carrier of being a famous scientist and superhero." Jack said.

"Your life is sure full of surprise huh, Hiccup?" Rapunzel said. "Just don't turn to a playboy like Tony Starks."

"Well that is the story of my life and we should be going now because that helicopter won't wait for long." Hiccup said and the others agreed so they all pack up and ready to go now. "Oh, and Rapunzel that will be not going to happen. Because being on the sideline I watch people how they treat others and my parents thought me to respect people especially girls."

"And if you ladies are ready, let get going!" Merida said and she really happy to know more about her crush and she's right the vigilante Night Fury was Hiccup oh the urges she wants to take him right there right now and glad to hear that the Hiccup she was looking at the distance and following his work at school well she's just glad his being that guy or more.

"Merida and Hiccup's right. Come on. We gotta move." Elsa said and just like Merida she too knows that Hiccup is Night Fury and she was lacking of confidence to approach him because she's afraid that he might compare her to the others because of his status and all so when she have a courage to confront him the next day before the apocalypse she doesn't get the chance. But now she has a chance so after this she will tell him that's a promise but now survive first. As she opened up the safehouse door they all started walking.

"Oh no!" Hiccup suddenly said. They all looked at him as he covered his ears.

"What now?" Merida grunted.

"Shh. Listen." Hiccup said. Everyone stopped for a moment as they looked around.

"I give up. What are we listening to?" Jack asked.

"Ah. I forget. My ears can hear things from farther away." Hiccup said. "I can hear her off in the distance wailing."

"Her?" Rapunzel asked. "Wait, wailing? You mean-"

"Yep…I hear a Witch out there." Hiccup said with a frown.


	7. A Witch and She's not bad looking either

**Hope you guys enjoy this one where i decide Toothless was a Witch and with different color of hair, eyes, and skin and that's all i can tell for now sooooo enjoy and R &R. Ja ne.**

* * *

"What do you mean? 'I hear a Witch?" Rapunzel asked. "Does that mean there is one?!" She soon panics because of her personal experience with one and raise her gun and high alert incase some are just around the corner.

"Oh great!" Jack complained "Those things are nasty! And I'm not just saying this because I just almost get killed by one"

"And they keeping getting uglier and the reason for you to almost become ribbons, is because you think the one we encounter those pass few days was a survivor and you try to 'woo' it like any other Bastards jerk playboys do." Merida said. "And the last one we saw was an old lady."

"I saw one…She was our good neighbor next door." Rapunzel said with a hint of sadness. "Do you remember Mrs. Wakeman Merida?"

"Oh yeah, she always give us cookies and babysit us when our parents was going for something." Merida said with a smile.

"I saw two that looked like they were kids." Elsa said in disturbed expression. To see children afflicted by this disease didn't fell right to her.

"But let get back on track I only saw that one from earlier. It was right before we met Hiccup." Jack said.

"I steer clear from them. I hate what they say." Hiccup said with a serious expression on his face and looking around for one.

"What they say? You mean those things can still talking?" Elsa asked and disbelief that zombies they encounter can communicate with each other but she wonder if they can speak like her Hiccup.

"All of the zombies can talk. It's not just like has fluent just like mine and you guys can't hear it." Hiccup said.

"What do they say?" Jack asked. "Is like? caveman speak? Or was it normal like humans? LIVING HUMANS if you're going to counter it."

"Let me guess. Something with 'Brains'? 'Meat'?" Merida joke.

"Just the regular zombies." Hiccup said. "The special ones have a…bit of bigger vocabulary. Because of that, I found out that they like what they're doing. Boomers, those are the ones that look like a mutated sumo wrestler those guys like to vomit on you just to watch you all go 'ewww' and to watch you struggle with the zombies. If you see one? Make sure you didn't get puke on, their 'vomit' or 'puke' will attract zombies like a laser pointer to the cat."

Rapunzel, Merida and Elsa have a disgusted expression. Because they saw one from these pass ten days and gross out while Jack have an annoyed expression because he encounter one of those and not just see it but also being puke on too. But they didn't say their thoughts and let Hiccup continue on their current subject.

"Are you serious? Merida asked as she raised an eybrow.

"Dead serious." Hiccup said. "No pun intended. Hunters talk about what prey they can tear apart next. Those are the ones who wear hoodies with 'shining glowing eyes' and having a tape on their wrist and ankle for speed or something or maybe it's just their style. I don't know I don't go asking to figure it out."

"Hoodies? Hey Jack maybe if you turn to a zombie. You might turn to these Hunters, huh?" Merida teased while looking at Jack making him look her.

"Oh sure! Just because I wear a hoodie let's judge when I been turn too. I will be turn be a Hunters and maybe you will be turn to something that can throw fire at us using your hair." Jack said and before Merida playfully retort on him Hiccup cut off her.

"Well let's just hope there is nothing such thing like that. Because it will be troublesome if there is one." Hiccup said. "Anyway, you all know the Smokers looks like those guys love dangling their victims off of rooftops until they stop kicking. Jockeys the one that Elsa called 'Get this fucking thing off me!?' by the way I didn't know you had it on you Elsy?" Making Elsa froze and blushes madly because not just about Hiccup comment about her cursing the thing but also the nickname he called her and while Merida and Jack can't help but laugh shortly and Rapunzel just shake her head with a smile on her face.

"Hey, if you guys was the one being 'riding on' and were in middle of the horde so I presume that all of you will doing the same too." Elsa said defending herself while Merida and Jack just continue quietly laughing.

"Anyway, those guys like to chat about 'new rides'." Hiccup continue while making the still laughing Merida and Jack to force themselves to laugh quietly to not attract any attention while Elsa giving them a glare that said 'Don't you two even dare' while Rapunzel just patted her shoulder to calm her a bit which she give her a thankful smile. "Then there is this I called Spitters, they love to see your flesh burn off, they look like the average and common zombies around but the only give away that they're Spitters? Is their mouth that suck up inside their mouth like they eaten a whole peeled lemon and eat it or something more sour that making their lips suck inside and spittle of acid dripping down their chin. And lastly the Chargers just like ramming things a head of them."

"What about Tanks and Witches?" Rapunzel asked.

"They're different. Tanks don't say anything; they're just going on blind strength and smash everything. And Witches…they vary from Witch to Witch only. Base on my observation I also didn't want to asked them too."

"Do you know why they cry." Jack asked after he and Merida recover from their laughing.

"How about why they attack us if we get too close?" Merida asked she too wonder why those kind of zombies attack them.

"They cry for a different reason just like I told you earlier. Sometimes I hear them-…Incoming!" Hiccup shouted as he took out his sword. Everyone then looked around to see a horde of zombies coming at them from everywhere. While they were fighting, Hiccup would say if a special zombie was close.

"Jack! Hunter at you six and its looks like it wants to recruit you!" Hiccup shouted.

"I got it!" Merida yelled as he got behind Jack as the Hunter jumped. She waited until it was close enough before blowing its head off with a shotgun blast. "Merry Christmas." The fighting kept going on until they stopped coming.

"Let's discuss this after we reach the next safehouse!" Elsa said as they walked through the alleyway, through a kitchen, and out into a parking lot.

"Where to now?" Jack asked.

"Look guys! a lift!" Rapunzel said as she spotted a lift. "We can use that to get to the roof."

"Get ready. I have a feeling another horde's gonna come running when we start it." Merida said as they walked over onto it.

"Meet you guys at the top!" Hiccup said as he climbed up one of the roof beams with ease and was now looking at them. 'What's taking you guys so long?"

"Another perks of being a zombie and from your being a vigilante job huh? Rapunzel asked. Hiccup just smile as Merida hit the button and can't help but stare at Hiccup's smiling face and so does Elsa. The lift started raising them into the air as another howling could be heard in the distance. "Here they come!" Soon, all of them were now blasting away at every zombie that came close to them.

"Boom!" grunted a Boomer from above them all. They all looked up just in time to see it vomit all over Merida."

"UGH! GROSS! FROM THIS DAY FORWARD I HATING THIS OOZE THING!?" Merida complained as Elsa knocked the Boomer away before blasting it to pieces. It was too late though, for every zombie was now aiming for Merida. "Get off me! A little help here guys!"

"Stop whining and keep shooting!" Elsa shouted as they shot all the zombies. The zombies knocked Merida down before they started pummeling or clawing her.

"HELP!?" She shouted before Hiccup slashed the last of them.

"Come on Mer! Get up!" Hiccup said as he helps Merida to her feet.

"Ugh. I'm hurt damn those things, why not they're supposed to be those weak, mindless, walking zombies instead not with a strength of a professional boxer or wrestler!" Merida said groaning on pain as they all keep walking. They walked until they go to the window and into the warehouse. Elsa found some painkiller pills and gave them to Merida, who took them to keep from using her first-aid kit. They kept on walking through the building, down the stairs, and finally through a man-hole into the sewers. "I hate sewers! Even I watch my favorite action movies when some of them using the sewers to escape some people of something."

"You and me both but instead of thinking that? Be glad they are those things that are not worse than the special ones. And my nose is on fire! Hiccup said as he pinched his nose close. "Stupid heightened smell." Merida and Jack chuckled while all of them began to explore the sewer. "Which way are we going?"

"That way." Elsa said as she led them through the putrid tunnels of shit and piss. After some walking, Elsa spoke. "Look for a manhole cover. The hospital's above us."

"Wow, for a girl being dubbed the "Ice Queen' and top in the class? You sure know what things you should do." Hiccup said. "I mean every girls I observe you, Rapunzel and Merida are not complaining where we are now. Most girls will, by just seeing the entrance to the sewers will go. 'EEEEWWW! I'M SOOO NOT GOING IN THERE!?' or maybe 'AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I AM NOT GOING IN THERE!? WHY NOT WE GO TO MALLS INSTEAD?! WHAT EVER YOU DO I'M NOT GOING IN THERE!? NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!?'" He said while making his voice high try to imitate a feminine voice of a girl. "Something like those in a line, but you three? Well I'm not complaining and I'm glad me and Jack were with you three instead some shallow and his panic girls instead."

After Hiccup said those making the group laugh shortly and Jack couldn't agree for more and especially how Hiccup describe how other girls will do or say something like that, and if they travel with other girls instead Elsa, Merida and Rapunzel? Well he can tell that he and Hiccup will be crazy to all the complaints and other things like those kinds of girls will do while him and Hiccup try to protect them from the zombies and maybe do all the everything instead doing it as a group.

"Yeah, imagine if you three are not the ones with us and some bunch of wenches was with us. I will bet all my supplies that Hiccup and I are the only one will do the work right, Hiccup?" Jack said.

"Ohhhh, yeah those will be our death." Hiccup said. "By the shouts, yells, screaming, and complaining loudly to attract the zombies to us. And I'm really grateful that we're with you girls." Making Elsa and Merida can't help but blush about Hiccup's compliments to them.

"Oh, you guys are sweet were too are glad that we're group up with you two. Instead of some playboys and bastards that will take any advantage of this situation to do something on girls they got interest too." Rapunzel said.

"Yeah couldn't agree more with you Punz. I hate it if we were grouping with perverts, playboys and bastards people that will do anything to get on us girls pants or skirts." Merida said and boy she is gladly with Hiccup right now, even he was a zombie now. She's not complaining has long he's with her she's good.

"Yeah, I'm so glad too we were with you guys." Elsa said. "You two not thinking anything funny now do you?" She narrowed eyes staring at their two only guys on their group and saw shaking their heads vigorously while thinking. _'I don't mind if it's Hiccup, but Jack? Well I might give him a chance if we didn't encounter Hiccup even he's a zombie now he's still have my heart for him. But I'm content with Hiccup's here and I know he will not do something like that. Because he didn't risk his live making our city safe from criminals and such other things that with ill intent on the people here.'_ Snapping out of their day dreaming about Hiccup Elsa told them that they should get moving now.

"Yes sir!" Hiccup said with a salute before running off and laughing. He and the others were shooting the surrounding zombies.

"Found one." Jack said as he began climbing up the ladder to the street. The others soon followed up to a street full of zombies. The zombies were the problem though because the wailing that Hiccup heard before was closer. Much closer."

"I hear her now." Merida said.

"No? Really?!" Hiccup said in sarcasm and he can't resist although he receive a slight hit on the head. While the rest of the group chuckle at this action. As they mowed down the zombies around them after they got rid of the zombies they walked into the hospital.

"I don't see her." Rapunzel said as their eyes were darting that the Witch was sitting inside the Saferoom.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Merida whispered as they shut off their lights. The Witch's back was to them all as she was slumped over crying. They quietly shut the door and backed away. "How are we gonna get in there?!"

"I'm thinking!" Elsa said as they just hung around the outside if the room while Hiccup reached into his pocket and pulled a small purple pouch.

"What's that?" Rapunzel asked as Hiccup reached into the pouch and put whatever was in there in his mouth.

"Candy, Bubblegum, sweet stuff." Hiccup said as he chewed. "Helps me think." He said. "That, and I'm scared." Nodding his head on the door where the Witch is.

"I have three questions for you, Hic." Jack said. "One, are you still feeling hunger and two are we safe from your hunger." Receiving a glare from the sentient zombie while chewing and make him raise his hands in front of him. "Just checking, and lastly Mind sharing? I'm scared too!"

"One, yes am still feeling hunger, two, yes you are safe and I didn't see you guys as any kinds of food with arms and legs with guns in front of you or when you're talking instead I'm not seeing talking food like a cheese burger opening its buns while talking and lastly sure." Hiccup answer as he poured some into Jack's hands. "Anyone else?" he asked and see the girls looking at him and give them a look while shrugging his shoulder that said _'What?'_ after a moment they all too held out a hand as Hiccup split the bag between them all.

"Mmmnn…It's hard to find anything edible anymore." Rapunzel said. "Anything that isn't canned anyway and every convenient stores, supermarkets and other places that stuck food was running over with hoards of zombies."

"Yeah I agree with you there Punz. I kill for a cheeseburger, still thanks Hic." Merida said.

"No problem just don't kill us for that." Hiccup joking said and before they could enjoy the candy though, Elsa told them to be quiet.

"Shhhh...Listen." She said. Everyone shut their mouth as they listen.

"I don't hear anything." Merida said.

"Exactly." Elsa said as Rapunzel's eyes widened.

"The Witch…Isn't crying." She said everyone was now looking at the safehouse door.

"She's not groaning either." Jack said. "What's going on?"

"Shh!" Elsa said. "I'm gonna take a look."

"I'll go too." Hiccup said He and Elsa slowly crept over towards the door before they stood up and peeked inside the room. Both just stood there staring at her while the others waited impatiently.

"Well?!" Merida whisper.

"She's standing…and it looks like…she's sniffing the air." Elsa said look at the Witch sniffing around for something but don't know what.

"She's…not bad looking either." Hiccup said as he looked at her. The other two stared at him like he was crazy and from the other two members of the group while disbeliefs, jealousy, shock and panic on the other two. Before walking over as well they looked inside to see he was right. Her hair, eyes, body and skin was different though, but she has the same clothing, blood-stained claws, just like any other Witches they encounter before she was slim with a C or D-cup and long legs. But her hair was midnight black unlike other Witches instead ash white, her eyes instead red? It was toxic green and finally her skin instead ash grey? It was creamy white. They didn't dwell on this because they have a problem right now except for Hiccup and Jack who are busy looking at their doom namely the Witch. **(A/N: Hey can't blame them if they can't look away if there is a hot girl in sight and their Guys every guys doing it well almost every guys and those things are hot except for the killing frenzy part**.)

While the two boys continue ogling the Witch while there are two girls thinking otherwise, which are our Platinum and Red haired girls that who have a secret crush on our Zombie Hero. Their minds were running a mile for thinking that their Hiccup was having an interest for another girl that they dream that they should be them even she was a zombie like him. ' _Oh no! His getting interested on another girl besides me I need to make my move soon or I will lose him!?_ ' thought both of Elsa and Merida at the same time.

"Dude? Are you checking her out?" Jack said with teasing grin on his face because he finds a way to teased Hiccup. While Hiccup doesn't denied it and retort back on Jack.

"Hey, I'm technically dead too. Not a lot of women are gonna go for a corpse even without my undead personality." Hiccup said intentionally Dead Pun. While Merida and Elsa reply in their thoughts. _'I will go with you my Hiccup/Hic.'_ Biting their lower lips and get unnoticed by the boys except Rapunzel who struggle to giggle because of her female companion's crushing on their zombie friend. And yes she knows that her best friend Merida and Elsa had a crush on Hiccup, because she and Merida are best friends and she knows her since their kinder garden while Elsa well the first time they meet Hiccup she saw how Elsa was looking Hiccup just like how Merida looking at him before all of this happen.

They didn't have time any conversation to continue because when the Witch looked in their direction. All of them shut up before the living members backed away from the door. Hiccup stayed as the Witch approached the door while sniffing the air. She stuck her nose through the tiny window and kept sniffing all of them just stared at her while she kept sniffing.

"What's she doing?" Rapunzel asked.

"Is she smelling us?" Jack asked and sniffs himself and sniffs the one close to him which is Merida and make a silent gagging earning him a hit behind his head with her gun. While the others can't help snicker but stop because of the Witch on the door.

"Can't be." Elsa said. "None of the other Witches smelled us before." She said Elsa have theory when Hiccup told them that he can smell other zombies. Can other zombies smell other zombies? Or is it only the special ones like Hiccup and this Witch? Or something else attracted to them? But the other zombies didn't. Only the time when they heard loud noises or their guns shooting or yelling and shouting she wants to know what's attracting this Witch them.

"Then what's she smelling?" Merida asked as she chewed some bubblegum she blew a bubble before it popped, causing the Witch to gasp they heard it before it slowly dawned on them all.

"The candy?" Jack asked looking the ones on his hand.

"Only one way to find out." Hiccup said as he took a jawbreaker and placed it close to her nose. The Witch's nose immediately went towards it as it sniffed wildly before backing away from the door and slowly reaching her claw through the window. The other's looked ready to shoot until they saw the Witch's thumb and index claw take the piece of candy and disappear into the room.

All of them watched through the door as the Witch open her mouth which confuse them at first because the Witch doesn't have a single tooth on her gums and wonder how she can eat it without something can to crush it. "Huh? Toothless, I could swore every Witches and zombies even Tanks have te-" Hiccup didn't get finish his sentence because the Witch's open mouth suddenly popped up with sharp perfect white row of teeth and crunch it like it was nothing. "Wow. Strong jaw and retractable teeth who knew, right?"

"So they like candy?" Rapunzel asked.

"Don't know, but it gives me an idea." Elsa said and it will make it will go away from her Hiccup so she will not have any competition on him (If only she knew.). "Everyone, put the candy back in the bag." Everyone complied before Elsa showed the bag through the window. "Hey, wants more?" asked the Witch's eyes were glued to the bag as Elsa opened the door and throw the bag away from the room. The Witch immediately left the room and walked over towards the bag before carefully opening it and eating the contents. "Inside now!" Elsa whisper and they didn't need to be told twice before they all piled into the saferoom and shut the door.

"Phew!" all of them sighed before laughing.

"That was close!" Jack said as they all began to laugh and resupply.

"Yeah, nice thinking Elsa thought we're gonna have to fight that one and also thanks to Hiccup's candies." Rapunzel said and giggle.

"I always like that pouch." Hiccup said and sigh losing his favorite candy pouch. "I'm going to miss it though." Meanwhile Elsa after resupplying she approach him and hug him.

"Sorry for that but don't worry will find you a new one." She said while smelling him and silently sighing in content. Even he was turn to in a zombie he smell the same just like those shirt she " _Borrow_ " from his locker on the gym the smell of mint, smoke and metal from his metal works on the school's club. While she take it home and wear it as a sleep wear and return it the next day which she didn't steal it but she only " _Borrowed_ " it.

After that she slowly break up the hug and while everyone was unnoticed of her action except for the jealous red head scot girl that promise she will make a move or else she will lose him between Elsa or that Witch girl which she is glad is outside and her only competition was Elsa or is it? And return to their supply while Hiccup however stayed by the door and watched the Witch with curiosity before joining his friends as they all left out the other door. They kept going, not knowing what they had just sparked.


	8. New Friend?

**Hey what's up? Yeah i know this story of mine looks like it's going to be discontinued and abandon but don't worry i'm just busy in our reality you know. Because...Yeah sorry for that anyway i'm just going to say is thanks to those who was supporting my other story i'm just really busy right now and i can't write on it for now so it might take a while so THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO WAS SUPPORTING IT!**

 **So here is Chapter * enjoy everyone Chiao!? (^W^)**

* * *

Berk Hospital is overrun!" Hiccup read aloud. The safe room like many others had many words scribbled out on the walls. And still Hiccup wonder, how in the world this places exist?! I mean come on, the zombie apocalypse is just started ten days ago and they have time to build this safe rooms and but not have the time to evacuate people or make a move quickly before everything gone wrong? THE FUCK!?

If Hiccup is still alive-er, he will have a massive headache wondering how or who are the people have time to build the safe rooms. But luckily or unluckily is a zombie now, an intelligent zombie that didn't crave for human flesh or brains. Any way Hiccup continue reading the words on the wall and can't resist to comment on the word he just read. "No shit! The whole city is overrun! Heck the whole country might be overrun now and the next week or a month? The whole world might be overrun already!"

"Oh leave the wall alone Hiccup it doesn't do anything wrong to you." Rapunzel mockingly scolded while putting another pack of painkillers and three rolls of bandages on her med kit.

"Yeah man, you might not know some of these messages can be useful. Like this one over here _'There is government base on Washington.'_ Or how about this one _'There is a still more supplies on downtown on one of the grocery store.'_ How is that helpful eh?" Jack said while getting a pack or two of bullets.

"Or how about this one _'Those who are still alive if you want to get to safe place there is a evacuation centers that the government build for state of emergency.'_ Hmmm that is sound good maybe we should go there incase if we can't go through the hospital?" Rapunzel said.

"Yeah, but if I were you I'm not going to trust these things. Because some of them are bait to lure some naïve and unfortunate idiots, no offense Rapunzel, Jack I'm not saying you two are what I said." Hiccup said.

"Nah none take Hic, but what do you mean by that?" Jack asked and wave off Hiccup comment because he knows Hiccup didn't mean him and Rapunzel, he might mean other people. While Rapunzel was not bother by it but was curious too and knows there is a reason why Hiccup said that.

"Well I follow one this messages before meeting you guys a four days ago. So after I get there it was a trap I saw few people there being rub or beaten up and for the girls? You know what will happen." Hiccup said grimly remembering how people personality can change in a heartbeat and does does things to other people just to survive or to get what they desire and etc.

While Rupanzel and Jack just nodded can believe how people are willing to do something unimaginable things and understand Hiccup to not what to continue. Fortunately Elsa and Merida notice the mood was so Merida tried to get them back on reality.

"Come on ladies! We can think how humanity got low but for now let's go survive first before we think of others alright?" Merida said and they all agree they need to save themselves first and think about each other for now. As they all left the safe room, they shot every zombie they saw, minus Hiccup of course, as they searched for a path that wasn't blocked off by furniture or other various objects. After some searching, they found some stairs and walked up there before entering a large room.

"So we just keep on fighting until we get to the roof huh?" Hiccup asked.

"That's the plan." Elsa said as she shot at a Smoker.

"Hey, guys?" Hiccup said. "Just a thought, but where is that Chopper going to evacuate you guys?"

"Somewhere far away and safe and hope our families are and so that we don't have to deal with these things anymore, hopefully." Jack said missed the 'You guys' on Hiccup's question because his focusing on their surroundings.

"And what do you mean 'You guys'?" Rapunzel said while dodging a zombie and shot point block and then turn to Hiccup for a moment. "You're not planning on coming with us?"

Almost making the other three stop if it not for the zombies that coming to them specially our certain platinum blonde former ice queen and red head ace archer scot girl, to ask the sentient zombie on the group but they can't turn their backs when they shooting zombies so they let Hiccup to continue to tell his reason.

"You think they'll let me on the chopper with you all?" Hiccup asked as he beheaded two zombies. "Double Kill! And beside at least I did something good even I'm a zombie now." he said in a dramatic fashion.

"Couldn't hurt to asked, beside you might be the answer for this zombie apocalypse because you're not like this things. _'And I'm not letting you go this time if I have say on it!"_ Elsa said and thought as they found more stairs.

"Ugh! I'm sick on this stairs." Jack said and groans.

"Its good exercise Jack quit your whining." Merida said she too agreed with Elsa silently praise the girl for a quick excuse. They decided to look for some leftover supplies before continuing on; they spent a little around two minutes before meeting up in front of a working elevator.

"Wonder how long they held out for?" Hiccup asked as he looked at all the bloodstains and weapons littered about.

"Don't know, you guys ready?" Jack asked already knew the noise on the elevator or other machine noise attract this things to them so they know the drill.

"As ready as we can be." Rapunzel said readying herself base on her experience this past ten days.

"Hit it!" Elsa said before Merida hit the button to call the elevator, shortly after the howling came again before the horde ran right for them.

"Right on cue." Merida muttered as they began mowing down the zombies, they five kept on taking them out before they got surprise by the zombies when they came out of the walls around them. "They're everywhere!"

"GET IT OFF ME!" Jack yelled as a Hunter pounce and began to claw and rip his skin. Merida unloaded a shotgun shell into its head before picking Jack up onto his feet. They held off that came towards them by the skin of the teeth before the holy sound of the elevator reach their floor hit their ears.

"Inside the elevator! Go! Go! Go!" Elsa shouted and everyone piled in while kicking a few zombies away before the door shut and Elsa hit the button to go higher and sigh of relief.

"That was close." Jack said as he patched himself up. "I thought that was it for us."

"Like some fucking vampires gonna get us." Merida said reloading and checking her ammo on her person.

"They're zombies Merida." Hiccup said as he readjusted his backpack.

"Where'd you get that?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh this?" Hiccup said as he slipped his backpack off and placed it onto the ground. "I found it in the halls. It was on a corpse, may he rest in peace, and I decided to use it." 'And finally something to put my special item, I'm glad I'm a genius inventor and get everything on it. But why didn't I think to get a backpack in the first place? Any way doesn't matter it matters I have one now.' He thought.

"What's in it?" Elsa asked she too is curious and she knows Hiccup is a genius and amazing inventor he will have something that might help them, she hope. Hiccup unzipped it to show a variety of items.

"Pills. Extra ammo. A Molotov. Oh! And from the hospital break room." He said before pulling out a few small sealed containers. "Pudding cups!" Show them the yellow and brown sweet desert snack and accidentally a Rubik's cube like fell on the backpack when he pulled the pudding.

"Sounds like a good haul." Merida said and to keep her appearance. "I guess keeping you was a good idea after all." And her mind automatically show her and image of her and Hiccup spoon feeding each other on their date, snapped out of it and shake her head to get the idea away , for now.

"Excuse me? Who was the one that wanted to blast his head off?" Rapunzel asked teasingly with a knowing smile. While Merida fought down her growing blush and just huffed and turn away.

"Everyone wants to blow my head off!" Hiccup said as he put his stuff away almost not notice his 'Rubik's cube' and hurried to pick it up and put it back on to his pack. While his putting this stuff in his pack the wild imagination of a certain red head and platinum blonde girls about 'Blowing his head off; acting up and this time they hide their blush from everyone before they were caught on and put it off on the back of their minds but not before noticing the 'Rubik's cube' that their crush put it away.

"And what do you mean by 'Keeping me?' what am I, a pet!" Hiccup said and cues the wild imagination of the certain two girls again. That might resemble to a tomato, before the elevator dinged and opened up. Everyone got out and felt the night air hit their skin as they walked around the incompleted floor.

"Besides all the renovations-" Rapunzel didn't complete of what is she going to say when they hear a roar.

"TANK!" Jack shouted as a Tank began thrashing around at them. The five of them split up and began pelting the thing with bullets and slashes (on Hiccup's case) as it punched and smashed anything in its way.

"Keep firing!" Merida shouted as she began to reload her gun.

"IT'S AFTER ME!" Jack shouted as he ran away from the Tank while blind firing behind himself. The Tank was nearly upon him before he was pushed out of the way. "Hiccup!?" He shouted as the Tank smashed its giant fist into Hiccup's side, sending him through a wall before sliding to towards the open air. Just before he was sent hurdling out the building, he caught himself and was now dangling out the building.

"Hiccup's on the ledge!" Rapunzel shouted as the Tank went after them. The four other members couldn't get over to Hiccup as the Tank kept up its relentless assault, so none of them could pull him up nor see the figure slowly walking towards the ledge.

"Oh man, that's a long drop!" Hiccup said before he heard footsteps stop in front of him. "Thanks guys, I thought I was done-"He started saying before looking up. "…for…oh crap." He said as he stared up at the figure looking down at him. "First the Tank nearly knocks me off, now a Witch?" Hiccup said before pulling himself up a bit and looking inside to see the Tank running towards them. "NOT GOOD!" he shouted as the Witch slowly turned around.

""AAAAAAARRRGH!" roared the Tank as it raised its fists to smash her. Hiccup could only watch as his feeling of dread and horror turned into shock. Faster than he could blink, the Witch raise its claw and swung at the behemoth as it was upon her. The Tank flew off the edge as both half of it were now plummeting towards the ground.

Hiccup just stared down at where the Tank fell with his mouth wide open before he felt himself being lifted up and away from the ledge. "Huh?!" he said as he looked around to see that the Witch was holding him up by his backpack before dropping him on his ass. Both of them just stared at each other as Hiccup slowly raised to his feet before notice something in the Witch's mouth.

"Isn't that the bag that held my candy?" he asked himself before it dawn and had good look at the Witch. "You're that Witch from before!" he said "Hey guys! You're not gonna believe…guys?" he said before he heard a distant groaning.

"GUYS!" he shouted as he took off to find his friends. He found Elsa, Jack and Rapunzel all lying on the ground in pain while Merida was up against the wall trying to stand herself up. "There you guys are!"

"Hiccup?" Rapunzel mumbled as he helped her to her feet. "What happened to the Tank? I heard it yell before it went silent.

"You had to see it to believe it!" he said as he started helping Elsa up who was a little dizzy and lean on Hiccup for a moment.

"I see something I believe I'm gonna shoot!" Merida said as she tried to aim her shotgun somewhere. Everyone turn to see a Witch slowly approaching them.

"Aw, give us a break!" Jack moaned trying to get up and aim his gun.

"Say goodnight Gracey!" Merida said as the Witch was a few yards away.

"NO!" Hiccup shouted as he leave Elsa's side much to the girl's disappointment and run to kicked the gun out of Merida's hands.

"Are you crazy Hiccup?!" Rapunzel said as she gave Elsa her shoulder. "She's a Witch!"

"She's dangerous!" Elsa mumbled and gives it a small glare because it was the one who make Hiccup move away from her.

"She's the only reason I'm still here!" Hiccup shouted louder than the rest of them. All of them looked at him in shock and swore they saw his eyes glow acid green and slit pupils for a second before he turn to the Witch. "She's the one that killed the Tank and pulled me up from the ledge."

"The Witch…did all that?" Jack said in pain.

"That's not all take a look at her and at her mouth." Hiccup said and the group look and now the adrenaline full out of their system. They notice that it was the same Witch from before same black hair, same toxic green eyes, and finally creamy white skin with dried blood patches here and there. The gets the warning bells on Elsa and Merida's head seeing the only zombie girl that gets their crush interest and possible completion.

"Hey, isn't that the bag you had earlier Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked while looking at Merida and Elsa's faces on the corner of her eyes while let out and small quite snicker when she saw their alarming and panic reaction.

"You mean that's the same Witch from the ground floor?" Elsa asked resisting and holding a scream coming from her throat and force herself to calm down.

"How'd she get up here?" Jack asked as he started patching himself up and kinda find this situation was going to be entertaining.

"You forgot how fast zombies can move?" Hiccup asked. "She probably ran up here faster than the elevator."

"Okay...but why?" Elsa asked nobody notice her voice crack except for her fellow blonde biting her bottom lip and struggling to hold her laughter and her shoulders shaking.

"I…don't…know." Hiccup said as he looks back at the Witch looking at everyone with curiosity which is weird for a Witch. Because every time they encounter normal or special zombies they only see is hunger and blood thirst on them this is something else except for Hiccup of course.

"Why not ask her?" Merida said with her voice is straining with a strain smile on her face that Hiccup and Elsa didn't notice except Rapunzel and Jack and by this Rapunzel let out a snort accidentally and get the whole group's attention and she just wave them off.

"Fine. I'll ask her." Hiccup said in the sarcastic tone that he thought Merida use when she suggests it before looking at the Witch."Do you need something?" He waited for any kind of response before the Witch slowly opened her mouth and let the bag drop. Hiccup look at the bag, then at her as the Witch raised a claw. Elsa and Merida looked ready to fire in case she did anything (and might as well get the possible completion/love interest out of their crush) as the Witch pointed a claw at her mouth. "Mouth? What about your mouth?" She just kept pointing at her mouth while opening and closing it a few times.

"Maybe she wants you to kiss her Hic and do it zombie style?" Jack said and then chuckle after he finish patching himself up and then stop after feeling a cold run down his spines and the look at the source and when he find it? He has an urge to follow the dead Tank outside the building and swore that he saw an aura coming out from the two sources and smartly to shut up for his safety. (N/A: Any idea who are the sources of this cold he feel?) But luck for him he was safe from the possible pain.

"Maybe she wants more candy?" Rapunzel asked and rescue Jack from a certain pain of the other two females of their group and Jack send her thank you smile while just shook her head.

"I don't have anymore." Hiccup said the Witch seemed to understand as she started growling at him. "Uh ho."

"She doesn't look too happy!" Jack said in nervous tone.

"Are they ever happy?" Merida said as she aimed her gun at her. Hiccup was starting to get nervous as his eyes darted around, hoping to find a miracle that would keep the Witch from tearing him apart.

"Wait! I may have something!" he said as he quickly took off his backpack and open it. The Witch was still growling before Hiccup pulled something out and showed it to her. "You like pudding?" he asked the Witch looked at it and sniffed it a few times before Hiccup slowly peeled the top off. She immediately stopped growling as she began to sniff the sweet concoction, she took the cup and sniffed it some more before sticking her tongue into the pudding cup and began lapping it up into her mouth. "Guess that's a yes."

"Good. Now let's go before she finishes!" Elsa said gladly leave the Witch that might take her Hiccup away from her. The living members moved towards the safe and were about to shut the door until they notice that one of them was missing.

"Hiccup! Come on!" Jack said but Hiccupt didn't move as he watched the Witch trying to get all the chocolate pudding out with her tongue. He couldn't fight the smile that came to his face before his eyes widened, a horde of zombies were closing in around them.

"Shut the door!" Elsa shouted.

"But Hiccup's still-" Rapunzel started to protest before Elsa slammed it shut.

"He's a zombie! They won't hurt him!" Elsa said because it is true and she had faith on him if he can fight a hundred people he can defend himself on the zombies for sure. The zombies all ran for the door and were now pounding on it to get in and kill the survivors.

"Looks like I got left behind." Hiccup said as he looked at the door he was too wrapped up in thought to notice the Witch slowly rise to her feet. He looked back to see her staring at the horde. "Uh…you okay?" he asked before she suddenly shrieked at the top of her lungs. Hiccup covered his ears before the Witch ran at them; Hiccup could only stare as she amazed him again as she sliced the whole lot of them gory ribbons. After the last zombie fell, she slowly walked back towards Hiccup before sitting down, picking up her pudding cup, and trying to finish it off. "Wha? But…eh…um…how?" he started stuttering, unable to process anything he just saw.

"A…noy…ying." Hiccup froze as he stared at her he blinked a few times before digging out his ears.

"Did…you just say something?" Hiccup asked in disbelief.

"A…noy…ying" She said Hiccup couldn't believe it if he wasn't already dead, he'd swear he'd have a heart attack.

"Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked after the scream and silence, the others had started to get worried about him and decided to check on him.

"Hey guys." Hiccup said with a wave of his hand while keeping his eyes on the Witch.

"What happed?" Jack asked as he looked at all the corpses. "We heard her scream, and then we heard nothing."

"She…attacked them." Hiccup said as his mind started to pick up what he had seen.

"She did all this?" Elsa asked. "That doesn't make any se-"

"SHUT…UP!?" The Witch practically screamed, making them all jump.

"Holy…"Merida said, unable to find any words to say after that. She wasn't the only one as they were all left dumbstruck.

"She…just…"Rapunzel said as she pointed a finger at the Witch cannot believe it just shout at them to shut up.

"Spoke?" Jack finished he can't make any other words besides that and he decide just go with the flow.

"Guess I'm not the only zombie that can talk." Hiccup said just stared at the Witch finishing her pudding and then turn to others.

"But…How?" Rapunzel asked still in shock looking at each of her friends expecting for them to give her an answer.

"I maybe a genius but I don't have all the answers and I even don't know how I'M talking!" Hiccup said and his knowledge on medical subject are on average his just focus on mathematics, science, computer programming, metal work, mechanic and other robotics and technology subject and before feeling something push against his back.

"…help…" came a squeak they all looked to see the Witch looking at Hiccup with a half full pudding cup in her hands and to make it even worse (For Elsa and Merida mind you) she look so cute with her eyes like a puppy begging for treats or a little girl asking if she can have ice cream or a cookie making Hiccup hard to resist to hug her and hold her.

"That's it. I'm heading back to the safehouse and when you finally ditch your…girlfriend, come join us." Merida said gridding her teeth together and forcefully with a little hint of animosity on the word 'girlfriend' can't believe that…that…that witch! Trying to steal her Hiccup! (N/A: Oh yes it HER Hiccup now and pun intended. heehehehe) The living one by one follows the red head Jack give Hiccup a knowing grin and a salute and Rapunzel smile and giggle when she go join her bestfriend inside.

While Elsa narrowed her eyes at the Witch for a second before followed the other and in now deep in thoughts, because One if Hiccup can talk fluently and think his usual selves? Can other zombies can talk and think or regain their humanity too like that Witch? Or is it just for special zombies? And two she's running out of time literally first she's worried about Merida and Rapunzel might get an interest on her Hiccup and now this Witch get's in the picture and Hiccup was showing an interest on her. They really need to get on the roof top fast now, get into the chopper, get into the evacuation center and then confess her feelings to Hiccup and then find a private place like a closet or vacant room then ripped his shirt off to see what's hiding in there and then…she's getting off on track now, any way she has a lot of thinking to do.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Hiccup said before looking back at the Witch, although the idea is not really bad. If only she's just like him or both of them alive and meet each other before all this shit happens, any way back to the Witch who really needs a name so he can talk about her as an individual not just unofficial name of their kind? Species? Turned to? Whatever back to the 'girl'.

"Can't…reach." She mumbled and Hiccup looked down before sighing and reaching into his backpack and pulling out a plastic spoon. He tore off the plastic wrap before sticking it into the cup and scooping some out.

"Say ah!" he said and she just looked at him in confusion before he slapped his face with his hand. Lord, give me strength." He mumbled. "Open…your…mouth." He said slowly and then she opened her mouth and this time there are teeth in it. Before he put the spoon into her mouth and she slowly ate the pudding as Hiccup fed her like a toddler. While the others heard Hiccup and they know that he spoon feeding the Witch Merida and Elsa have an unreadable expression and while having replenishing their lost of bullets and forcefully reloading their gun that might break if they do that some more and saying in the same time in their mind _**'THAT'S SHOULD BE ME!?'**_.

While Jack was getting nervous inching away the two and swear again that he kind of seeing them with aura but this time it feels malevolent and have a silent prayer for Hiccup wishing he don't say anything that might make Elsa and Merida explode or something. Then look at Rapunzel the only girl in the group that only see Hiccup as a friend or is she? Oh well might as well just go with flow and return to his doing while keeping a safe distance just in case if something happen.

After the pudding was finally gone, Hiccup threw the spoon and empty cup away before standing up. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, but I gotta get back to my friends." Hiccup said and cue small smile on the two murde…I mean two _'secretly'_ in love girls with a little hope that the Witch will leave their Hiccup now and never ever see each other again.

"Friends?" The Witch slowly said as she rose to her feet making the certain two girl feel dread on their stomach but still wait and listen and hope.

"Yes, friends." Hiccup said before waving at her. "Bye." He said as he turned to walk away before falling onto his face. "Ow!" He groaned before looking back to see her holding onto his ankle, while the others heard something fall and turn to the two zombie and there is like a shattered glass and cue the murderous look (Expressionless) and malevolent aura again. While the other two having different things in mind one having an amused expression while the other having another prayer for the zombie boy's soul in rest in peace if he was suddenly died again and this time having a bullet on his head.

While this is unnoticed on our Zombie hero Hiccup was curious why the Witch holding his ankle so he just did what a sensible sentient zombie do, he asked. "What? You want more pudding or something?"

"Friend." Did the sweet snack loving zombie reply to him with what appeared to be a small smile as she pulled him back over to her before lying next to him on the floor and squeezing him in a tight hug. "Friend." Hiccup just smiled nervously at her as she showed no signs of releasing him and felt cold not just because his dead or the floor their lying in too or the zombie GIRL hugging him, no no no no his feeling it's like something inside of him screaming at him to run as fast as he can because he cannot find the source of it and did what was only in his mind.

' _Oh Lord, what have I done?!"_ Hiccup mentally screamed.


End file.
